Babysitter
by AiSherry
Summary: Sepeninggal kakaknya, Itachi, Sasuke merasa ada yang selalu mengikutinya. Di tengah ambisinya membalaskan dendam kematian kakaknya, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang datang ke rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai perawatnya atas permintaan Itachi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Warning inside. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**I do not own this character. I 'borrow' his character.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

**WARNING: OOC (maybe). Typo. LEMON (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu tampak lengang seperti hari-hari biasanya. Rumah dengan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi dengan beberapa tanaman tak terawatt dan rumput liat yang jarang dicabuti itu, menambah kesan angker rumah itu. beberapa ruangan dalam rumah itu juga tampak gelap karena tidak semua jendela di rumah itu dibuka.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan yutakan warna biru muda tampak berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang makan. Dia menguap lebar sekali dan mengabaikan tumpukan piring kotor yang tidak dicuci berhari-hari di wastafel. Dengan malas, pemuda itu membuka lemari esnya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk, menatap lemari es itu dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Hanya ada dua butir telur tersisa di lemari es itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama pemuda itu, langsung membuang napas panjang.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya dia mengambil telur yang masih dalam wadah plastik itu, dan membawanya ke penggorengan.

Sasuke tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya. Dia selalu mengandalkan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya, Itachi. Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dalam keluarga ini. Dan sepeninggal kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan maut beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia masih berusia tujuh tahun, sejak saat itulah kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya. Itachi selalu menyiapkan semua keperluan Sasuke, mulai dari pakaian, makanan dan hal-hal sepele lainnya. Dengan kata lain yang lebih sederhana, Itachi terlalu memanjakan Sasuke.

Dan itu membawa dampak buruk bagi Sasuke saat ini.

Dia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

Sasuke pernah melihat kakaknya memasakkan telur untuknya. Dia lalu menyalakan api di kompornya, meletakkan penggorengan, dan memasukkan mentega ke dalam penggorengan. Setelah itu dia mencoba memecahkan telurnya. Itachi kelihatan mudah sekali saat dia memecahkan telur kecil itu. Tapi saat Sasuke mencoba melakukannya, telur itu sudah hancur bahkan sebelum mencapai penggorengan. Sasuke dengan panik langsung memasukkan telur itu ke dalam penggorengan. Tapi karena dia terlalu panic, dia tidak sadar kalau cangkang telur itu masih di sana dan ikut tergoreng.

Sasuke mendesis kesal.

"Sial.." dan dengan geram akhirnya dia mematikan kompornya dan membanting spatulanya sampai mengenai penggorengan dan membuat penggorengan itu jatuh.

Sasuke tidak peduli.

Dia akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan kesal.

"Aku bisa makan di luar nanti.." batinnya.

Saat dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dia melewati dupa yang masih baru dengan gambar kakaknya di dekat dupa itu.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia tidak sanggup walau hanya melihat gambar kakaknya yang tersenyum di dalam foto itu.

Dupa itu masih baru dan pita hitam bekas berkabung seminggu yang lalu juga masih belum dilepas seluruhnya dari rumahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pedulinya.

Baginya, itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari peninggalan kakaknya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan lesu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, dia membuka yukata warna biru mudanya yang bergambar kipas di punggungnya. Itu adalah lambang keluarganya yang berharga. Sebuah gambar kipas dengan warna merah dan putih. Dan saat ini, hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang memakai lambang itu, sepeninggal Itachi dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke sedang bertugas di kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja dua hari yang lalu saat dia mendengar ada berita perampokan di bank. Dan salah satu nasabah yang sedang mengantri mengambil uang di sana tertembak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya pikiran kalau korban yang tertembak itu adalah Itachi. Sesampainya dia di lokasi kejadian, Itachi sudah mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali dan dia meninggal saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Hati Sasuke benar-benar perih mengingat itu semua.

Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, dan kakaknya satu-satunya yang sangat menyayanginya, pergi dengan cara menyedihkan seperti itu.

Yang membuat batin Sasuke lebih sakit adalah komplotan perampok itu berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat itu dengan mudahnya. Mereka mennggunakan gas yang dapat mengecohkan kepolisian dan membuat semua orang di bank itu panik. Polisi tidak bisa melacaknya, bahkan sampai setelah seminggu lamanya peristiwa itu terjadi.

Sasuke menyalakan shower di kamar mandinya dan membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam guyuran air yang mengenai kepalanya menuju tubuhnya. Mengingat kepergian Itachi selalu membuat Sasuke kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tembok di depannya dengan kepalan tangannya itu. Dia ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Itu yang selalu dikatakan Itachi padanya semenjak pemakaman kedua orangtuanya.

"_Menangis dan meratapi nasib tidak akan merubah semua yang sudah berlalu, Sasuke-kun. Kita harus bangkit lagi dan membuat semuanya lebih baik.."_

Sejak melihat Itachi menutup matanya di depan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan mengungkap kasus ini sampai selesai dan menangkap komplotan perampok yang telah membunuh kakaknya ini.

Sasuke sedang mencari baju dinasnya yang ada di lemari pakaiannya beberapa menit kemudian, saat dia menyadari kalau dia belum mencuci pakaiannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sebuah helaan panjang keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia melihat lemari pakaiannya sudah hampir kosong. Dia melihat nanar pada keranjang pakaian kotornya yang penuh dengan tumpukan baju kotor saat ini.

"_Kau harus segera mencari seseorang untuk membantumu mengatasi kemalasanmu ini, Sasuke-kun.." _

Telinga Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara aneh di belakangnya. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat sekali. Sebagai anggota kepolisian divisi satu bagian kriminal, sudah sewajarnya dia bereaksi pada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang ada di sekitarnya. Sasuke melihat ruangan kosong di belakangnya.

Kamarnya masih seperti tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana kecuali dirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang untuk kemudian kembali menghadap lemarinya dan menutupnya.

Saat pintu lemari pakaiannya yang dilapisi cermin itu tertutup di depannya, mata Sasuke langsung menangkap sosok lain di dalam cermin itu selain dirinya.

Dia melihat Itachi berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya.

"ARGH!"

Sasuke berteriak kaget seraya mundur ke belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Kakinya tersangkut sprei yang dia lemparkan dengan asal tadi pagi dan membuatnya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Pantat Sasuke jatuh di atas lantai kamarnya yang keras dan dingin.

Sasuke mendesis kesakitan seraya menatap cermin di lemari pakaiannya itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Dadanya masih berdegup dengan kencang karena keterkejutan yang luar biasa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dia baru saja melihat bayangan Itachi di cermin itu.

Benarkah?

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan dan sikap waspada, Sasuke berdiri lagi dari tempatnya jatuh. Dia berdiri di depan cermin itu lagi sambil menunggu dengan dada berdegup kencang. _Apakah yang aku lihat tadi benar?_

Satu detik.. Dua detik.. Tiga detik.. Empat detik.. Lima detik..

Sasuke tetap menatap cermin di depannya itu dengan seksama. Tapi selama apapun dia menunggu, bayangan yang terpantul dalam cermin itu tetaplah bayangan dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil mengenakan balutan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dadanya yang bidang terlihat masih basah karena air bekas mandi tadi. Dan tidak ada Itachi di sana.

Sasuke lalu tertawa sinis. Dia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah aku sudah gila sampai berhalusinasi kalau Itachi masih ada di sini? _Batinnya perih.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari luar rumahnya. Dia mendengar ada yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

Memang benar. Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

Lalu diikuti dengan suara seorang wanita yang berseru dari luar rumahnya.

"_Ohaiyo~!_"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sambil menduga-duga siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

Dengan langkah malas, Sasuke akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Rumahnya adalah rumah Jepang kuno yang terdiri dari lantai yang terbuat dari _tatami_, dan beberapa pintu kayu yang digeser, serta tata letak ruangan yang terletak memanjang. Untuk mencapai pintu depan dari kamarnya kadang membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit.

Sasuke membuka kunci pintu depan dan langsung menggesernya sampai terbuka.

Di depan pintu depan rumahnya saat ini berdiri seorang gadis, dan satu-satunya hal yang langsung membuat perhatian Sasuke tertarik adalah warna rambut gadis itu. Mata hijau emerald milik gadis itu langsung membulat terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke, dan dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah, gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Anda siapa? Dan.. maaf, kalau tidak sopan.. Ada keperluan apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Gadis itu masih tidak berbalik.

"Bisakah Anda mengenakan sesuatu lebih dulu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bajuku kotor semua dan aku belum sempat ganti baju saat kau berteriak-teriak di depan rumahku pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu berbalik dengan sikap ragu-ragu, tapi dia menghindari menatap pemuda di depannya itu.

"Aku.. Sakura Haruno. _Babysitter.." _jawab gadis itu kemudian.

Sasuke kembali menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan bingung.

"Kau pasti salah alamat.." katanya tanpa minat seraya meraih pegangan pintu untuk menutupnya kembali.

"T-tunggu! Tapi alamatnya benar di sini.. Atas nama Itachi Uchiha.." kata gadis itu.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggeser pintu itu menutup begitu dia mendengar nama kakaknya disebut.

"Apa? Itachi?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"I-iya.. Apakah Anda Itachi Uchiha-san?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan. Dia kakakku.. Dia yang memanggilmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk.

"Iya, benar.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi kakakku sudah meninggal sejak seminggu yang lalu.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura kelihatan terkejut dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, Tuhan.. Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud.." kata-kata Sakura terputus. Lalu dia melanjutkan,"Saya turut berduka."

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tanpa arti.

Sasuke lalu berdehem pelan.

"Jadi? Aku masih belum paham kenapa kakakku memanggil _babysitter _ke rumah ini.." ujarnya.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap mata hitam _onyx _yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik itu.

"Sebenarnya tugas ini sudah aku terima sejak seminggu yang lalu.. Tapi aku sedang bertugas di tempat lain sampai dua hari yang lalu dan baru bisa ke sini sekarang. Atasanku bilang kalau Itachi-san membutuhkan seorang perawat untuk adik kecilnya yang manja sekali…" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

_Laki-laki itu benar-benar mempermalukanku.. _batinnya kesal.

"Jadi.. di mana anak laki-laki itu?" Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Akulah adik laki-laki Itachi Uchiha.." jawab Sasuke dengan berat hati.

Dengan ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan mata hijaunya yang membulat itu, Sakura berseru keras sekali.

"EHH?!"

Sasuke membuang napas pelan.

"Kau sudah paham? Tidak ada anak kecil di sini. Jadi, aku tidak butuh perawat bayi.." ujar Sasuke dingin.

Dia kembali bersiap menutup pintu saat Sakura mencegahnya lagi.

"TUNGGU! Bagaimanapun juga, kontrak sudah ditandatangani. Baik aku maupun Anda, tidak bisa membatalkannya. Aku bisa dipecat dari pekerjaanku kalau aku pulang tanpa hasil dengan alasan diusir pemilik rumah.." ujar Sakura seraya memegangi daun pintu yang sudah setengahnya tertutup.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatap gadis di depannya itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar perutnya berbunyi dengan keras sekali.

_Ya ampun.. di saat seperti ini.._ batin Sasuke kesal.

Dia teringat kalau dia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi malam. Dan pakaian kotornya sudah menumpuk untuk segera dicuci. Piring-piring kotor juga menunggu untuk dibersihkan.

Dia memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya menggeser pintunya lagi.

"Baiklah. Masuklah. Kau boleh bekerja mulai hari ini.." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih.. Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya kaget.

"Itachi-san berpesan padaku.. Panggil dia dengan nama itu, karena itu mungkin akan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bukankah kakak Anda dan Ibu Anda juga memanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu?" ujar Sakura. Dia kembali tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Saat Sakura sudah berdiri di dalam rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya, dia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Jadi… Bagian manakah yang harus aku bereskan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah hidup dengan seorang gadis manapun sebelum ini, tapi kalau gadis di depannya ini bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada di rumah ini, untuk saat ini Sasuke pikir tidak masalah.

"_Fufufufu…"_

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Dia yakin sekali ada yang sedang tertawa di belakangnya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

_Tsk. Menyebalkan.. _batinnya seraya mengikuti langkah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-BERSAMBUNG-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantornya malam ini dengan membawa tumpukan berkas kasus dan laporan yang harus segera dia selesaikan malam ini. Tubuhnya terasa penat sekali dan dia sudah membayangkan akan segera membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam air panas saat dia membuka kunci rumahnya.

Dia sudah berpesan pada gadis berambut merah muda tadi untuk mengunci pintunya saat dia pulang sore ini. Sasuke sudah mengamati gadis itu pagi ini sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya di tangan gadis itu, dan setelah melihat cara kerjanya dan juga sikapnya yang sepertinya bisa dipercaya, akhirnya Sasuke berangkat ke kantornya dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan.

Setelah kakinya sampai di dalam rumahnya, Sasuke kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya begitu saja tanpa menatanya di rak dan langsung melangkah ke tatami.

Matanya melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal di dekat rak sepatu yang dia lewati baru saja. Maka Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ke rak sepatu. Ada sebuah papan tulisan besar yang ditempelkan di dinding dekat rak sepatu dengan tanda seru banyak di belakang kalimatnya.

"_RAPIKAN LAGI SEPATU DAN SANDALMU, SASUKE-KUN!"_

Dahi Sasuke berkerut menatap tulisan itu. Itu bukan tulisannya dan jelas-jelas bukan dia yang menulis tulisan itu. Pagi tadi juga tidak ada tulisan itu di sana.

Sasuke lalu menggeleng dan mengabaikannya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumah itu masih segelap biasanya, karena tidak semua lampu dinyalakan di sana. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setibanya di sana, dia mengedarkan pandang berkeliling dan mendapati ruang makan itu jauh lebih rapi dari pagi tadi. Tidak ada tumpukan piring kotor. Dan keranjang sampah pun sudah bersih tanpa ada gundukan sampah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju lemari es. Ada sebuah memo kecil yang ditempelkan pada pintu lemari es itu. Sebuah tulisan tangan rapi yang sama dengan tulisan yang dekat rak tadi, tertempel di sana.

"_Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Kau tinggal menghangatkannya.. Kakakmu bilang padaku kalau kau sangat menyukai tomat, jadi aku memberi banyak tomat di sayurnya. Selamat makan, Sasuke-kun!"_

Sasuke angkat bahu seraya membuka lemari esnya. Lemari es itu bahkan sedikit berisi dibanding pagi tadi. Ada beberapa sayuran segar di sana, dan juga beberapa susu botol di sana.

"_Itachi membayar gadis itu berapa, sih? Kerjanya benar-benar sempurna.." _batin Sasuke seraya mencomot salah satu tomat yang paling besar dan warnanya paling cerah. Lalu dia menutup lagi pintu lemari es itu. Sasuke berdiri di dapur itu untuk beberapa saat sambil menggigit tomatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak merasa frustasi ketika sampai di rumah karena tidak ada makanan. Seminggu setelah kematian Itachi, rumahnya seperti rumah hantu yang tidak pernah terjamah karena Sasuke hanya pulang dan melakukan apa saja sebatas kebutuhannya, tanpa menyentuh hal lainnya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin merebahkan dirinya sejenak di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sebelum berendam di kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangnya berkeliling seperti yang dilakukan saat di ruang makan tadi. Kamarnya benar-benar rapi sekarang. Tidak ada selimut dan sprei yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dan keranjang pakaiannya sudah kosong. Matanya menangkap setumpuk pakaian yang sudah rapi tertata di meja yang berada dekat lemari pakaiannya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Jiwa Sasuke bersorak gembira.

_Kami-sama.. Kau benar-benar mendengar doaku.. Akhirnya ada malaikat baik hati yang datang untuk menyelesaikan segala kekacauan di rumah ini.. _ batinnya senang.

"Ahhhhh! Aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah ini.." desahnya lega seraya membaringkan tubuh atletisnya di atas ranjangnya yang kini benar-benar terasa lebih nyaman dibanding sebelumnya.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ada di atasnya. Langit-langit itu terbuat dari kayu terbaik, sama dengan semua kayu yang ada di rumah ini. Keluarga Uchiha pernah menjadi keluarga paling kaya di kota Konoha ini. Dulu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebelum ayahnya terlibat dengan lilitan hutan banyak dan membuat Itachi terpaksa bekerja keras sejak saat itu untuk menutupi semua hutang ayahnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah memandang jelek ayahnya karena kasus hutang itu. Dia justru merasa bangga pada ayahnya karena ayahnya melakukan itu demi perusahaannya. Dia meminjam banyak uang agar bisa menafkahi para pekerja yang bekerja di perusahaannya sebelum perusahaan itu benar-benar tutup pada akhirnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Dia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

Semuanya sudah berlalu sekarang. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah mengungkap para pelaku perampokan yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi buronan itu. Para pelaku perampokan yang sudah menyebabkan kakaknya tewas.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak membantah kalau semua ini sudah diatur oleh Sang Penguasa. Semua kehidupan ini. Bahkan kematian kakaknya.

Tapi dia tidak terima dengan cara kematian yang seperti itu.

Setidaknya, pelaku itu muncul di depannya dan dia bisa memukul wajahnya berkali-kali sampai lega atas balasan telah menghilangkan nyawa kakaknya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menguasainya.

Dia ingin sekali berendam air panas.

Tapi badannya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan langsung memejamkan matanya tanpa melepas sepatunya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

.

.

.

"Di sebelah sana! Jangan sampai lengah!"

Suara desingan peluru yang memenuhi udara, suara jerit ketakutan yang bersatu dengan suara sirene polisi yang saling bersahutan di jalanan itu, membuat suasana siang di pusat kota Konoha tampak kacau. Beberapa mobil polisi tampak sudah terparkir di depan bank paling besar di kota itu.

"Jangan langsung tembak. Mereka mulai menyandera orang-orang di dalam sana!" teriak salah satu petugas kepolisian yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru.

Sasuke mengamati bank itu dari kejauhan.

Dia mengikuti gerakan beberapa seniornya yang sudah berjalan mendendap di depannya dengan perlahan. Dia harus hati-hati sekali agar gerak geriknya tidak mengundang perhatian banyak orang di sana termasuk para perampok itu.

"Sial.. Sudah aku bilang jangan tembak!"

Suara baku tembak mulai kedengaran lagi.

Sasuke mulai menarik pelatuknya dan bersiap untuk menembak kalau memang dibutuhkan.

Suara desingan peluru kembali terdengar.

Lalu terdengar ledakan pelan dari dalam bank. Dan ada sesuatu yang dilemparkan ke arah para polisi. Bom asap.

Bom itu meledak dan menimbalkan asap tebal yang membuat beberapa orang langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan terus melihat dalam kegelapan kabut itu dengan matanya yang tajam.

_Itachi ada di dalam sana.. _batinnya.

DOR!

"Para komplotan perampok itu benar-benar nekat. Mereka sudah mendapat peringatan untuk tidak menembak, malah menembak terus menerus.. Kita harus mencari siasat lain.." Shikamaru, kolega Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, berbicara dengan raut wajah serius.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Ada yang tertembak. Ada salah satu nasabah yang tertembak!" terdengar seseorang berbicara di dekat Shikamaru.

"Apa? Sial!" desis Shikamaru.

"Ayo, cepat.. Mana petugas medis? Panggilkan petugas medis!" teriak salah seorang petugas lagi, yang berada di dekat bangunan.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, mengikuti instruksi seniornya dari radio pemancar yang ditempelkan di telinganya.

"Tunggu! Jangan gegabah.."

"..Itachi.. Itu Itachi Uchiha.."

"..Pria yang tertembak itu.. Itachi Uchiha.."

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan dada yang berdegup cepat sekali. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan langit-langit kamarnya tampak dengan jelas, tepat di atasnya. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini, masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat di mimpinya.

_Ingatan itu lagi.._

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali terkesiap di tempatnya. Matanya kembali mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar di dekatnya sebelum akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian sepasang mata hijau emerald muncul di hadapannya, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Wajah berbingkai rambut merah muda sebahu itu sedang menunduk melihatnya.

Sasuke langsung sadar apa yang terjadi dan segera terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kaget.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

Dia meraih kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Dia lalu menatap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya sambil melihatnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena.. Ini sudah pagi.." jawab Sakura dengan suara ragu-ragu.

Sasuke terkesiap dan mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Ap-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

Dia lalu menatap jendela kamarnya dan tampaklah cahaya matahari yang menyusup ke kamarnya melalui celah korden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke Sakura dan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Eh? Tidak. Mm, karena aku mendengar suaramu.. Kau terdengar seperti.. memanggil-manggil seseorang berkali-kali.. Sasuke-kun.." jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatap gadis itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku? Apa yang kau dengar?" tanyanya.

"Kau memanggil nama Itachi-san berulangkali.. Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jadi aku langsung naik dan masuk ke kamarmu. Maafkan aku.." ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Sudahlah.. Kau boleh keluar.." ujarnya kemudian.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura seraya berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

Sasuke langsung mendesah panjang sepeninggal Sakura. Dia kembali memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya dengan gemas.

_Mimpi itu lagi.._

Sudah beberapa kali semenjak meninggalnya Itachi, Sasuke sering bermimpi tentang peristiwa itu. Jujur saja, itu adalah peristiwa paling menyakitkan untuknya, di mana dia harus mengalami kehidupan di titik paling rendah. Itu adalah saat di mana dia benar-benar merasa seorang diri, tanpa seorang keluarga pun di dekatnya. Kakaknya yang paling dia banggakan dan dia sayangi sekaligus yang selalu dia andalkan akhirnya pergi begitu saja dengan cara tragis.

Sasuke belum merelakan kepergiannya sebelum dia bisa menemukan komplotan perampok yang menembak kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya akhirnya meregang nyawa.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Saat dia berdiri dari ranjangnya, bayangan dirinya langsung memantul di cermin yang ada di lemari pakaiannya. Dia masih memakai pakaian dinasnya sejak semalam. Dengan kaki yang masih terbalut kaos kaki yang belum sempat dia lepaskan. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan untuk ukuran seorang pemuda berumur 26 tahun saat ini.

"_Sasuke-kun! Cepat turun.. Sarapanmu sudah siap!"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

Kata-kata Itachi yang seperti itu yang selalu dirindukan Sasuke begitu dia membuka matanya setiap pagi.

Tapi sekarang, dia selalu disambut dengan ruang kosong di rumahnya yang luas ini begitu dia membuka matanya di pagi hari.

"Sasuke-kun! Sarapanmu sudah siap!" suara Sakura terdengar nyaring dari lantai bawah.

Sasuka hanya terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Paling tidak, pagi ini bukan ruang kosong yang menyambut paginya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda dengan gambar lambang keluarganya, Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Hari ini dia sedang bebas tugas dan sebagai gantinya harus menuliskan laporan tentang kasus yang baru saja dia selesaikan kemarin. Sebenarnya Sasuke diberi cuti berkabung oleh Kepala Polisi selama satu minggu, tapi dia merasa kalau berkabung satu minggu dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah itu sama saja dengan membuatnya seperti laki-laki putus asa yang tidak berguna. Jadi dia tetap menjalankan tugas dinasnya sehari setelah hari berkabung.

Sasuke tiba di ruang makan dan hidungnya langsung mencium aroma nasi yang baru saja matang dicampur dengan bau masakan lain yang membuat perutnya langsung bereaksi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan piring berisi lauk di atas meja persegi yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

Sasuke mengamati beberapa makanan yang sudah tersedia di sana dan mau tidak mau dia langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Terakhir kali dia melihat ada banyak makanan sebanyak ini di meja makan ini adalah saat Itachi akhirnya naik jabatan dan mereka mengadakan pesta kecil sampai larut malam. Itu beberapa tahun lalu, saat Sasuke baru saja duduk di bangku SMA.

"Selamat makan.." kata Sakura, masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke akhirnya duduk di atas tatami dan menatap makanan di meja itu satu per satu.

Semua adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dengan curiga.

Gadis itu bahkan tahu masakan kesukaannya. Apakah Itachi mengatakan hal-hal sedetail itu padanya?

Sasuke lalu angkat bahu.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu mengingat perutnya sudah protes sejak tadi dan dia sudah kelaparan karena semalam tidak makan apapun.

Sasuke langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil piring yang sudah terisi nasi di depannya.

Sakura sudah berdiri membelakanginya dan sedang mencuci sesuatu di wastafel.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku bisa makan nanti.." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia melanjutkan makannya dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan cuciannya.

Sasuke mencomot sayuran yang ada di depannya dan memakannya.

_Lumayan.. _batinnya.

Ada _teriyaki _dan beberapa beberapa sayuran lain yang ditaruh di atasnya, Sasuke segera mencomotnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan, Sasuke mengamati tubuh Sakura yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

_Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?_ Batinnya penuh ingin tahu.

"Pantat gadis itu memang benar-benar seksi, ya?" sebuah suara terdengar di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu, Ita-" kata-katanya langsung terhenti.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku di tempat. Matanya terbelalak menatap ke depan tanpa berani melihat ke samping.

Apa tadi yang baru saja dia katakan? Apa dia memanggil nama Itachi?

Jantung Sasuke kini berdegup semakin kencang.

_Apa aku sudah gila? Tapi itu tadi bukankah benar-benar suara Itachi?_

Sasuke masih membeku dan terdiam di tempatnya.

Dia kenal betul dengan suara yang baru saja terdengar tepat di sampingnya itu.

Itu suara Itachi.

Lalu dengan penuh hati dan perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke samping.

Dan saat kepalanya benar-benar menoleh ke sampingnya, matanya kembali terbelalak kaget.

Pria itu di sana.

Itachi sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum padanya. Senyum khas yang selalu ditampakkannya pada Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau bisa makan enak lagi.. Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya.

Sasuke kembali membelalak dan langsung mundur ke belakang sambil melempar sumpitnya.

"AAARGH! SIAPA KAU?!" tanyanya kaget.

Jantungnya kini benar-benar terasa mau copot dari dadanya.

Teriakannya membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan dahi berkerut.

Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk terpojok pada dinding di depannya, menunjuk jarinya ke tempat Itachi yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan.

"Si-siapa dia?" tanyanya, seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Itachi.

Sakura tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sama bingungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi, masih dengan nada kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Kau.. tidak melihatnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada heran sekaligus kaget.

Sakura menggeleng.

Kini tampak raut wajah Sasuke yang menampakkan sedikit ketakutan begitu dia kembali menatap tubuh kakaknya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal, duduk di sana, sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya ke arah Sasuke.

~~~~~~BERSAMBUNG~~~~~~~~

**Hoho… Sudah lama ya saya gak update? Lagi banyak deadline.. Tapi saya sempatkan buat update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T-M (tergantung mood) Hahaha**

**Warning : Typo (mohon pengertiannya). **

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih menatap sosok yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan senyum khasnya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya sekaligus kaget. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan kalau sosok yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan geli itu benar-benar ada di sana.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut milik Sakura membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Dia menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan kini sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Kebingungan tampak jelas sekali di raut wajahnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia kembali menatap sosok Itachi, yang masih belum berpindah dari tempatnya dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara dalamnya yang berat.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Whoa! Kau bahkan berbicara!" teriaknya kaget setengah mati. Tubuhnya semakin mundur ke belakang dan merapat ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau.. sakit?" suara Sakura terdengar mulai sedikit cemas.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.." sahutnya cepat.

"Tapi.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Kau membuatku takut.." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke kembali beralih menatap gadis yang berdiri di dekat meja makannya itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan kedua alis mata yang bertaut, menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan dan ketakutan di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Tunggu! Apa? Apa barusan yang aku pikirkan? Apa aku berpikiran kalau gadis ini cantik? batin Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia lalu duduk dengan punggung menegak, sudah mendapatkan seluruh gengsi dan harga diri yang sejak beberapa menit lalu menghilang entah ke mana gara-gara kehadiran sosok yang tidak pernah dia duga.

Sasuke mengabaikan suara tawa Itachi yang mulai terdengar terkikik di tempatnya duduk sekarang. _Sial.. Apa sekarang aku mulai mengalami gangguan halusinasi? _batinnya geram.

Sasuke lalu berdiri dari tempatnya sekarang sekarang berdehem pelan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku.." ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura, berusaha membuat nada suaranya terdengar normal.

"Eh? Tapi sarapanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa kau berikan pada kucing liar nanti.." jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan melewati pintu yang memisahkan antara ruang makan dan ruang di sebelahnya.

Itachi masih duduk di sana saat Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya sekilas ke arah tempat munculnya sosok kakaknya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu itu.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kamar, Sasuke segera menutup pintunya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat dengan dada yang masih berdebar tidak karuan. Dia masih tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia pikir dia masih belum bangun sepenuhnya dan setengah bermimpi melihat sosok Itachi yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya seperti tadi. Tapi Sasuke akhirnya sadar kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi dan sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Dan sosok Itachi tadi bukanlah mimpinya.

Sasuke merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang masih belum dibereskan dan masih berantakan sejak dia bangun tidur beberapa saat yang lalu. _Apakah ini yang dinamakan halusinasi? _pikirnya. Dia teringat salah satu teori psikologi tentang gangguan mental yang diderita seseorang yang berhubungan dengan halusinasi, di mana seseorang tidak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan khayalannya sendiri.

_Jadi apakah artinya aku sudah gila? _tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara keras dari perutnya.

"Ah, sial.. Aku lapar sekali!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau menghabiskan sarapanmu tadi, bukan?"

Sasuke terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh kaku. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah datar. Seolah ada tombol 'STOP' yang ditekan di salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang membuat tubuhnya terbaring diam saja sekarang. Suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di dekat telinganya kali ini. Dan jelas-jelas itu bukan suaranya maupun suara perutnya. Suara yang dalam dan berat itu berbeda dari suara Sasuke.

Jadi Sasuke hanya terbaring dengan tubuh menegang di atas ranjangnya, tanpa menoleh maupun menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun.

Sebuah wajah yang dibingkai dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya, tepat di depannya.

"ARRRRGGGGHH!" Sasuke kembali melemparkan dirinya menjauh dari sosok itu dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Dia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamarnya yang dingin, dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan raut ketakutan.

Terdengar suara seseorang menaiki tangga dengan terburu dari luar kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sakura terdengar di luar kamarnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" sahut Sasuke, berusaha menjawab dengan suara normal. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak beralih pada sosok yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau sosok itu tidak nyata. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan juga pandangan matanya kalau dirinya saat ini pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi tiap Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi, sosok itu masih ada di sana. Dia bahkan menertawakan wajah Sasuke yang pasti saat ini terlihat konyol sekali karena berkali-kali mengusap matanya dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa frustasi seperti itu. Apa kau tidak senang melihatku ada di sini sekarang?" ujar sosok itu.

"WHA-mph!" Sasuke hampir berteriak lagi tapi dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia tidak mau Sakura datang lagi dan bertanya macam-macam. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihatnya ketakutan setengah mati seperti sekarang. Dia masih sangat _shock _ dengan kehadiran sosok Itachi di depannya.

"Hahaha! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sasuke-kun sekonyol seperti sekarang saat aku hidup.." tawa Itachi meledak di seluruh ruangan kamar Saauke. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap sosok Itachi dengan dahi berkerut.

Dia baru tersadar, sosok yang muncul di cermin kamarnya kemarin pagi dan juga suara-suara tak kasat mata yang beberapa hari muncul di sekitarnya, menjelaskan kenapa ada sosok Itachi yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu.

"Sebenarnya.. Kau siapa?" Sasuke akhirnya menemukan keberaniannya lagi dan mengusir ketakutannya dengan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakannya.

Itachi berhenti tertawa dan kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Baru seminggu aku pergi dari rumah ini, dan kau sudah tidak mengingatku?" tanya Itachi sedih.

"Aku tahu kau. Kau Itachi. Tapi Itachi sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin kau adalah Itachi..." ujar Sasuke, dengan ekspresi datar.

Salah satu sudut bibir Itachi tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyum menyeringai, sama seperti senyum Sasuke.

"Lalu aku siapa? Apa mungkin kakakmu punya saudara kembar yang berwajah mirip denganku?" tanya sosok Itachi lagi.

"Tapi Itachi sudah meninggal!" kini Sasuke berseru marah. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang dipermainkan saat ini. Dia baru saja mengalami duka paling dalam seumur hidupnya karena ditinggal satu-satunya anggota keluarganya dan membuatnya jadi satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang masih tersisa. Dan kini tiba-tiba ada sosok yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya muncul di depannya. Dan itu membuat perasaannya berkecamuk tak karuan.

Sosok Itachi di depannya tidak bereaksi saat melihat dan mendengar Sasuke berteriak marah kepadanya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan seperti ini.. Makanya aku datang lagi ke sini. Sampai kau benar-benar siap hidup seorang diri.. Sasuke-kun.." kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau masih belum bisa melepaskan kepergianku kan? Makanya kau sangat marah saat aku tiba-tiba ada di hadapanmu sekarang. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku akan tetap di sini untuk menjagamu. Sampai kau benar-benar merelakanku. Kau tidak akan sendirian selamanya, Sasuke. Suatu saat, kau pun akan merasakan cinta lain yang memenuhi kehidupanmu. Dan saat itu sudah datang, aku benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanmu.." jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Dia tersenyum melihat kebingungan yang tampak jelas di raut wajah Sasuke.

"Cepat kau selesaikan sarapanmu.. Kasihan gadis itu sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu.." kata Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kalau benar sosok di hadapannya ini adalah arwah dari Itachi.. Kalau benar-benar dia adalah Itachi... Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Dia baru saja menangisi kepergiannya seminggu yang lalu dan sekarang sosok itu sudah hadir lagi di depannya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang, tapi dia merasakan kedua matanya kembali memanas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

"Pergilah.. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.." katanya dingin.

"Kau masih suka merajuk, ya?" sahut Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

Dan barulah saat dia memastikan sosok Itachi tidak ada di kamarnya lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia membiarkan airmatanya jatuh ke wajahnya. Dan dia mulai terisak.

.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini Sasuke menikmati hari liburnya di rumahnya. Tapi begitu dia mendapatkan telepon dari Shikamaru tentang perkembangan kasus perampokan bank yang menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan sarapannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia mendengar suara gemericik air di balik sekat kayu yang menghubungkannya dengan bak air tempatnya mandi. Sasuke sudah melepas yukatanya dan menggantinya dengan handuk yang kini melilit melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia melihat siluet tubuh di balik sekat itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Siluet tubuh di balik sekat itu jelas milik perempuan dan hanya satu perempuan yang ada di rumah ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai gadis itu keluar.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara sehingga gadis itu akan terkejut nantinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk yang membelit tubuhnya dan rambut sebahunya yang masih basah. Begitu dia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok, Sakura langsung terpekik kaget. Dia segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku pikir kau tidur lagi, jadi aku menggunakan kamar mandimu dengan lancang. Aku berangkat ke sini dengan terburu tadi dan tidak sempat mandi.. Aku pikir.." kata-kata Sakura terputus begitu Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura segera menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi agar Sasuke bisa lewat.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya, Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura sambil memegang daun pintu.

"Lain kali kau boleh memintaku menggosok punggungmu sekalian kalau kau mau.." ujarnya dengan sebuah seringaian menggoda di wajahnya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas dan dia merasakan wajahnya seperti ketel air yang mendidih sekarang. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan perlahan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menahan malunya setengah mati.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kantor polisi agak siang dan langsung masuk ke kantor Shikamaru. Dia hanya duduk sendirian di sana dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut dan menopang dagunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang mejanya, mendongak menatap Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya menatap penampilan Sasuke yang lebih rapi dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Bahkan baju yang dipakainya wangi dan rapi. Beberapa hari setelah kematian kakaknya, Sasuke tampak kacau sekali dan hampir tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Jadi melihatnya sudah mulai berpenampilan rapi lagi, mau tidak mau membuat Shikamari tersenyum samar.

"Kami sudah memperbaiki video yang terekam CCTV di bank itu saat terjadinya kasus pembunuhan.. " ujar Shikamaru kemudian.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah meminta rekamannya.." katanya kemudian. Dia lalu memperlihatkan laptop yang ada di meja kerjanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikannya saat laki-laki berwajah mengantuk di depannya – yang notabene adalah seniornya – memutar sebuah video di layar laptop itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan rekaman video itu dengan seksama. Video itu menampilkan suasana bank yang kacau. Semua orang berlarian ke sana kemari. Dia mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang ketakukan bercampur dengan gertakan dan ancaman dari para perampok. Suara tembakan dan sirene polisi di kejauhan mulai terdengar. Bank mulai dipenuhi dengan gas yang ditembakkan para perampok.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Dia mendengar suara desingan tembakan dan teriakan keras dari para nasabah yang disandera. Matanya menangkap sosok tubuh yang terjatuh di depan antrian teller – jauh dari kamera pengawas. Gambar itu kecil sekali, tapi Sasuke sangat mengenali sosok itu.

"Tunggu!" katanya seraya menekan tombol 'pause'. Dia memutar ulang video itu dengan menekan tombol 'slow'. Video itu bergerak dengan perlahan. Dan tampaklah pemandangan di mana kakaknya ambruk begitu saja setelah terkena tembakan.

Tapi setelah itu dia melihat seseorang dari perampok itu menghampiri tubuh kakaknya. Perampok itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya kecuali matanya. Tapi dari jarak pandang sejauh itu, Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia hanya melihat perampok itu menghampiri tubuh kakaknya. Sasuke kembali menekan tombol 'back' dan memutar videonya dengan lebih pelan.

Sekarang lebih jelas.

Dia melihat kakaknya seperti memberikan sesuatu pada perampok itu. Sebelum perampok itu akhirnya meninggalkan tubuh Itachi yang sudah kritis di sana begitu saja.

Sasuke menggeram kesal seraya menutup laptop itu dengan agak keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Matanya yang berwarna onyx mulai berkilat tajam.

"Jadi sebelum Itachi dibawa ke rumah sakit, dia berbicara dengan salah satu dari perampok itu?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melacaknya dengan mengenali bentuk tubuhnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan menangkap pelaku perampokan yang sudah membunuh kakakmu itu. Tapi kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah, Sasuke.." ujarnya.

"Aku tahu itu.." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan saksi yang ada di dalam bank itu dan melihat kejadiannya langsung. Aku sedang mengumpulkan informasi dari mereka. Termasuk orang yang memberitahukan kepada polisi kalau Itachi Uchiha sekarat.." kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jadi, ada orang yang memberitahukan pada polisi saat itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu yang sedang aku selidiki sekarang. Saat itu keadaan benar-benar genting. Dan aku hanya mendengarnya dari beberapa polisi yang berjaga di depan bank. Setelah kita berhasil memukul mundur mereka dan mereka berhasil melarikan diri dengan membebaskan semua sandera, ada yang meneriakkan namanya dan berkata kalau dia sekarat.." jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kakakku pergi dengan seseorang yang dia kenal?" tanyanya dengan nada menggumam.

"Itu sedang aku selidiki.. Nah, aku harap kau sudah siap untuk melanjutkan misi ini.." kata Shikamaru kemudian.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu kalau aku selalu siap setiap saat.." sahut Sasuke.

Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Seminggu ini penampilanmu berantakan sekali dan kau sepertinya sudah tidak ada semangat untuk hidup. Karin mengkhawatirkanmu.. Dia bahkan mendesakku untuk memberikan alamatmu padanya. Aku hampir menyerah untuk memberikan alamatmu padanya karena dia terus menerus mendesakku.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn.. Kalau sampai kau bilang padanya, aku akan memastikan Temari segera memutuskanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya kalau tahu kau masih merokok kan?" Sasuke menyeringai dengan nada mengancam. Shikamaru mendecih pelan.

"Cih... Dasar, merepotkan.." katanya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan data-data yang sudah kau dapatkan. Aku akan segera menyelidikinya.." kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha tampak selengang biasanya saat Sasuke masuk ke perkarangan dan memarkirkan mobil miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan jalanan di sekitarnya sudah lengang. Daerah tempatnya tinggal memang bukan daerah yang terdapat banyak rumah di sekelilingnya. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke bangunan rumahnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu rumahnya saat dia melihat cahaya dari dalam rumahnya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Apa gadis itu masih ada di sini? Batinnya.

Dia angkat bahu acuh lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Lampu di ruang tengah yang biasanya dimatikan kalau tidak ada orang, kini masih terlihat terang benderang. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah setelah melepas alas kakinya. Kayu tatami sedikit berderit saat dia melangkahkan kakinya di atasnya.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, dia langsung tercengang saat melihat Sakura tertidur di atas tatami tanpa alas apapun. Gadis itu tertidur dengan tubuh menyamping dan rambut merah mudanya sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Di sampingnya, tergeletak sebuah buku medis yang terbuka begitu saja. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Sakura tampak lelap sekali dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya kelihatan kelelahan dan sesekali napas berat keluar dari hidungnya. Dia pasti kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian penuh membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian.. batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok ruangan itu. Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan jalanan di luar sudah sepi sekali, tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis seperti ini berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini. Tapi membiarkannya tidur seperti ini di atas lantai tatami yang dingin seperti ini semalam suntuk... Melihat Sakura tidur selelap itu juga membuat Sasuke tidak tega membangunkannya. Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

'Baiklah, anggap saja ini balasan atas kebaikanmu selama ini..' batinnya.

Dengan langkah berat, Sasuke akhirnya menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya. Gadis itu seolah sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke alam mimpi sampai tidak mendengar Sasuke menjatuhkan tasnya dengan agak keras di depannya. Sasuke segera meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya. Dia menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke dadanya dan menopang punggung dan kaki gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Harum parfum strawberry yang manis menguar dari tubuh Sakura dan memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke. Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan terus membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya kamar yang jadi tujuannya. Membayangkan gadis itu tidur di kamar orangtuanya yang sudah lama tidak ditempati sejak mereka meninggal, dan kamar Itachi yang baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu, membuat Sasuke tidak tega. Dia bisa tidur di kamar Itachi atau di manapun di rumah ini.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjangnya yang sudah ditata rapi. Sakura masih terlelap dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sasuke mengamatinya sejenak dari pinggir ranjangnya. Rambut merah muda Sakura tergerai di bantalnya. Dan wajahnya tampak damai sekali dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan insiden di kamar mandi pagi tadi dan entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Dia langsung menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan selimutnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dia memang cantik, sih.."

Suara dalam di belakangnya membuat Sasuke terkejut luar biasa. Sasuke hampir terpeleset dari tangga kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat berpegangan pada pegangan kayu di dekatnya.

Itachi muncul di belakangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku hampir mati karena terkejut?" Sasuke kesal pada kakaknya.

"Jangan. Kau belum boleh mati, Sasuke-kun.." sahut Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya berjalan menuruni tangga dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan video yang diperlihatkan Shikamaru padanya tadi.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Itachi-nii..." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Hening.

Dia tidak mendengar suara kakaknya menjawab.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi dia tidak mendapati Itachi di belakangnya. Ke mana dia?

"Itachi-nii.." panggil Sasuke.

Dia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, mencari sosok kakaknya yang suka muncul seenaknya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Sasuke-kun.." terdengar sahutan di suatu tempat. Itu suara kakaknya. Tapi sosoknya tidak muncul di depan Sasuke.

Cih! Sasuke berdecak kesal dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Karena desakan dari beberapa readers, maka akhirnya saya lanjutkan fic yang sudah hampir saya discontinue ini. Hehe.. Mohon pencerahannya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Lemon (di bagian paling akhir). Typo. Alur gaje mungkin.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara mesin penyedot debu di dekatnya. Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Matanya masih sulit untuk dibuka tapi bunyi mesin penyedot debu itu membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi.

Mesin penyedot debu dimatikan sesaat kemudian dan keheningan pagi menyambut Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun.. Sudah membangungkanmu.." suara Sakura terdengar sedetik kemudian.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya terduduk dari tidurnya. Sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya duduk diam di tempatnya dan kepalanya sedang sibuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Menyadari kalau dia bangun tidur di sofa di ruang tengah, pastilah dia tertidur saat merebahkan dirinya tadi malam. Sasuke menatap selimut tebal yang sekarang teronggok di bawah sofa. Dahinya berkerut? Dia lalu melihat Sakura yang sedang membereskan mesin penyedot debunya. Pasti dia yang melakukannya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Sasuke-kun.. Maaf, aku ketiduran tadi malam.. Aku juga memakai kamarmu.." kata Sakura, dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sana.." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menguap lebar.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau ingin makan apa untuk sarapanmu pagi ini?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam dan seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku salad?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Salad? Hanya salad? Bukankah kau harus kerja hari ini? Kenapa hanya makan itu?" Sakura menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Aku tidak ke kantor hari ini. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah. Aku juga masih kenyang karena semalam ditraktir rekanku makan yakiniku. Jadi, sekarang aku ingin makan yang ringan-ringan.." kata Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu.." sahut Sakura. Dia berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa mesin penyedot debu.

"Ah, iya.. Tambahkan banyak tomat di dalamnya.." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.. Aku sudah memanaskan air untukmu.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kemejanya sudah penuh dengan lipatan karena dipakai tidur semalam. Saat kakinya tiba di ujung tangga, Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Mau menemaniku?" tanyanya dengan senyum samar.

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia buru-buru berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Dasar.." gumam Sasuke pelan seraya kembali tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Meja di ruang tengah itu sudah penuh berkas beberapa saat kemudian. Sasuke sedang mengamati data yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru di laptopnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan mandi air hangatnya dan sekarang sudah mulai berkutat dengan data-data yang baru saja diterimanya. Rencananya, Shikamaru akan datang ke sini siang ini untuk membahas ini.

Saat Sasuke sedang membuka file berisi data-data itu, Sakura datang ke ruang tengah dengan membawakan menu pesanannya. Salad dan jus tomat.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai tomat, ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan menu itu di atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak dari laptopnya dan menatap Sakura sekilas.

"Begitulah..." sahutnya singkat seraya kembali menatap laptopnya. Dia menutup file-nya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa seraya menghela napas panjang.

Saat Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau.. tetaplah di sini.." katanya kemudian. Merasa aneh dengan kata-katanya barusan dan karena Sakura juga melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung, Sasuke segera meralatnya. "Maksudku, bisakah kau menemaniku sarapan pagi ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tapi aku sudah sudah menyelesaikan sarapanku dan akan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain.." jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah kau disewa untuk menjadi perawatku dan bukannya pelayan di rumah ini? Kau tahu apa tugas babysitter kan? Jadi sekarang, temani aku di sini. Lagipula, kita belum pernah terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang sejak kau bekerja di rumah ini.. Duduklah di sini.." Sasuke menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat menakutkan? Apa aku terlihat akan menerkammu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan sikap kikuk, dia akhirnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan wanita manapun kecuali ibunya. Sasuke pernah punya pacar beberapa kali, tapi dia selalu diputus dengan tidak terhormat karena gadis-gadis itu menuntut sesuatu yang lebih pada Sasuke. Saling menggenggam tangan saat kencan, mengecup kening pacarnya saat kencan, jadwal kencan harus selalu teratur dan mereka berdua harus punya tempat favorit.. bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke geli. Baginya, semua itu konyol. Dia pikir, menyukai wanita, mengatakan perasaannya pada mereka, memberi mereka hadiah kesukaan dan menghubungi mereka setiap malam itu sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dan gadis-gadis itu langsung memutuskannya karena dia tidak romantis. Lalu mereka mulai menyebarkan rumor kalau dia adalah laki-laki tampan yang tidak romantis. Popularitas Sasuke mulai menurun. Dan rumor itu pun tambah menjadi-jadi saat mereka memergokinya sedang memeluk Itachi saat kakaknya itu baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Mereka menyebutnya gay. Yang benar saja!

Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekatinya. Kecuali rekannya di kepolisian.

Dan sekarang, duduk berdua saja dengan Sakura di rumahnya yang sepi ini, entah kenapa membuatnya canggung sendiri. Dia hanya ingin mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Sudah lama dia tidak punya teman mengobrol seorang gadis.

"Jadi... Darimana asalmu?" tanya Sasuke, membuka keheningan ganjil yang menyergap mereka.

"Perfektur Tottori.." sahut Sakura.

"Apa? Jauh sekali.. Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Mm, sebenarnya.. Aku tinggal di Tottori dengan nenekku. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal dan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nenekku di sana. Tapi saat aku mendapat pekerjaan di sini, aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan nenekku di sana sendirian.." jelas Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersenyum.

"Nenekku wanita yang kuat. Dia bahkan mengurus peternakannya seorang diri sepeninggal kakekku. Maksudku, dia punya pekerja, tentu saja. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa melawan semangat juang nenekku.." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota.." jawabnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Sebenarnya.. terkadang aku juga merasa takut kalau pulang malam. Karena jalanan di sekitar apartemenku banyak pemabuk yang sering berkeliaran kalau malam hari.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Dia ragu untuk mengatakan ini pada gadis di depannya ini.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wajah Sakura kelihatan langsung memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke membuat wajahnya memerah seperti ini.

"Aku.. tidak punya pacar.." jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Dan entah kenapa mendengar kenyataan bahwa gadis ini belum punya kekasih membuat Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah di sini.." ujarnya begitu saja.

Mata emerald Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Sasuke sendiri juga kaget dengan perkataannya barusan.

"EH?!" Sakura berkata dengan setengah berseru. Sasuke langsung berubah sedikit kikuk.

"Maksudku.. Selama kau bekerja di sini, tinggallah di sini. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.. Hanya saja.. Yah, aku tidak bisa mengurus rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Dan sejak kau ada di sini, rumah ini jadi rapi lagi seperti saat ibuku masih hidup. Jadi.. Aku akan membayar uang lebih kepada perusahaan tempatmu bekerja kalau kau mau.." kata Sasuke cepat-cepat.

Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget untuk beberapa saat. Tapi lalu gadis itu tertawa geli melihat Sasuke.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun.." katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa kau baru saja meminta seorang gadis untuk tinggal seatap denganmu?" Sakura menatapnya geli.

"Eh? Tidak.. Maksudku.." Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Pendekatan yang bagus, ototou.. Kau seperti baru saja melamar gadis itu.." Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa sehingga sekarang berada di antara kepala Sasuke dan Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke kini memerah setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya barusan. Tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah ini sendirian. Jadi.. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku.." lanjut Sasuke. Mata hijau emerald Sakura masih menatapnya dengan membulat. Dan baru sekarang Sasuke menyadari kalau mata itu begitu indah.

"Seharusnya kau berterus terang saja padanya.. Padahal aku senang kalau punya adik ipar sepertinya. Dia cantik sekali. Bayangkan saja kalian punya anak perempuan secantik dia. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa hidup membujang selamanya seperti ini.." Itachi masih meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Diamlah.." desis Sasuke pelan, menahan kekesalannya.

Pandangan Sakura langsung berubah ketika dia melihat Sasuke tampak terganggu oleh sesuatu. Sasuke terpaksa melempar senyum kepada gadis di depannya untuk meyakinkan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.. Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu. Kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura kelihatan ingin menjawab sesuatu tapi ada keraguan dalam bola matanya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat nampan yang dipegangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku.. AH!" Sakura tiba-tiba terpekik kesakitan saat jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba tidak sengaja menekan sudut nampan berbentuk persegi yang cukup runcing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Sakura mengibaskan jarinya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sakit.." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau dengar itu, ototou? Pekikannya tadi.. Bayangkan saat dia menjerit dan mendesahkan namamu di ranjang.." suara Itachi kembali merusak suasana. Tapi kalimatnya yang terakhir ini berhasil membuat dada Sasuke berdesir cepat.

"Sial.." makinya. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memukul wajah kakaknya yang mulai tertawa penuh kemenangan di sebelahnya. Tapi begitu tangannya mengenai wajah Itachi, Sasuke hanya memukul ruangan hampa.

"Mencariku?" Itachi tiba-tiba sudah muncul lagi dan kini duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau tampak.. aneh. Wajahmu memerah dari tadi. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja.." sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja.." kata Sakura. Dahinya berkerut dan dia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura.." kata Sasuke, mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

"Apa benar begitu?" suara Itachi mulai terdengar menggodanya lagi. Sialan, Itachi! Sasuke berkali-kali memaki kakaknya dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke melihat tangan Itachi yang sedari tadi ada di dalam kantong bajunya, tiba-tiba terulur ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan mencium adanya ketidakberesan dari perilaku kakaknya itu. Saat Itachi berada tepat di depan Sakura dengan posisi aneh, Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu. Secara spontan dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikan tangan kakaknya yang seolah ingin meremas dada gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menampik tangan kakaknya agar menjauh dari dada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikan gadis itu. Sebenarnya.. Kalau dia sadar bahwa tubuh Itachi itu hanya berupa gumpalan plasma padat yang bisa tembus pandang, dia pasti tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi dia terlanjur melakukannya dan—

GREB!

Sasuke tidak menangkap tangan Itachi, tapi dia merasakan benda kenyal di tangannya.

Matanya terbelalak begitu dia sadar kalau tangannya sekarang berada tepat di dada Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah kaget. Begitu Sasuke menarik tangannya dia segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama merona merah karena malu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura.. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud.. Aku tidak sengaja.. Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu.." kata Sasuke cepat-cepat, dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Kali ini wajah gadis itu benar-benar memerah saking malunya, seakan seluruh darahnya naik ke kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti.." sahut Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar suara tawa Itachi yang sudah meledak sedari tadi. Dia melempar pandangan kesal ke arah kakaknya itu. Kalau dia bisa, dia akan memukul wajah Itachi berkali-kali sampai laki-laki itu babak belur. Tapi percuma saja karena dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun!" kini Itachi tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan berguling di lantai.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" sergah Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak ada.. Aku mengujimu. Apa rumor itu benar kalau kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan seorang wanita.." jawab Itachi di sela-sela tawanya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal seraya beranjak dari sofa. Dia harus minta maaf pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, sebuah mobil masuk ke perkarangan rumah Sasuke dan parkir di samping mobil Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak dari pekerjaannya karena dia tahu siapa yang datang. Dia sudah meminta pada Sakura untuk menyiapkan makanan kalau Shikamaru datang.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Dia teringat bagaimana dia harus meyakinkan Sakura kalau dia benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi. Mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari gadis itu tidak terlalu sulit. Entah kenapa Sakura langsung memaafkannya begitu Sasuke meminta maaf padanya dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke mendengar pintu ruang depan digeser terbuka. Dia tahu Sakura yang membukakan pintu rumahnya karena dia mendengar suaranya yang lembut menyambut siapa yang datang. Sasuke tahu kalau reaksi Shikamaru saat melihat Sakura pasti hanya mendecih pelan dan langsung berjalan kemari untuk menemuiku. Tapi saat aku mendengar ada suara lain yang mengikuti suara Sakura, aku mulai curiga.

"Siapa kau?!" suara seruan seorang gadis yang terdengar kaget.

Suara ini..

Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu depan.

Begitu sampai pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri di pintu depan, dia menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah langsung masuk rumah dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Lengannya langsung menggelayut manja di lengan kekar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat gadis itu berkali-kali membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil tetap menggelayut manja pada Sasuke.

"Minggir.. Karin..." Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Karin untuk lepas dari lengannya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu.. Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Karin dengan nada manja.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan menuntut, meminta penjelasan darinya. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Dia punya ancaman yang lebih mengerikan dibanding ancamanmu," jawabnya acuh seraya berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju ruang tengah.

"Yang benar saja! Karin, menyingkirlah.. Aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau kau seperti ini terus.." kata Sasuke seraya terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Karin dari lengannya.

Tapi gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan dirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu awalnya melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka, tapi begitu Sasuke menatapnya, dia tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Aku akan ke dapur dan membuatkan kudapan.." kata Sakura seraya berjalan melewati mereka.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Karin, dengan nada tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu.." kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau tinggal berdua dengannya?" tanya Karin.

"Iya.." sahut Sasuke singkat.

Jawabannya itu tampaknya membuat gadis berkacamata yang sudah lama tergila-gila padanya itu melemas. Pegangan di lengannya mulai mengendur dan Sasuke segera melepaskan lengannya dari gadis itu. Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin dengan sikap acuh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana analisamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Sulit mengumpulkan informasi dari orang-orang yang saat itu berada di sekitar bank. Jadi aku baru mengumpulkan info dari beberapa nasabah yang saat itu ada di sana dan melihat kejadiannya langsung. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak ingat detail kejadiannya karena pada saat peristiwa perampokan terjadi, mereka terlalu ketakutan untuk mengingat sesuatu. Tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengingat beberapa hal penting. Para nasabah itu mengatakan kalau pelaku perampokan itu berjumlah enam orang dan mereka semua memakai pakaian dan topeng yang sama. Mereka juga membawa senjata api masing-masing yang diarahkan pada para nasabah. Dan yang menyulitkan adalah, para perampok itu menggunakan semacam pemalsu suara, jadi suara mereka kedengaran aneh.." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Sejauh ini belum.. Kalau kau mengharapkan aku mendapatkan ciri-ciri dari perampok yang menghampiri kakakmu sesaat sebelum dia dibawa ke rumah sakit waktu itu, aku belum mendapatkannya. Saksi mata yang aku temui hampir semua mengatakan kalau mereka tidak mengingat kejadian itu.." kata Shikamaru.

Dia membuka lembaran-lembaran yang berisi hasil analisanya setelah mewawancari para saksi.

Matanya sedikit terbuka lebar saat dia membuka lembaran terakhir.

"Ah.. Aku ingat ada seorang saksi yang mengatakan kalau dia melihat dua dari komplotan perampok itu saling beradu argumen dengan keras. Saksi itu mengatakan kalau sesaat setelah salah seorang dari mereka menembak Itachi, ada seorang dari kawanan perampok itu yang menghampiri tubuh Itachi. Mereka berbicara dengan nada yang sangat cepat sekali. Dan karena suasana saat itu benar-benar ramai dan kacau, saksi tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia hanya mendengar mereka hampir bertengkar dan salah satu dari mereka berkata 'dia akan mati!' sebelum akhirnya menghampiri tubuh Itachi. Hanya itu yang dia lihat.." ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa itu artinya.. sebenarnya mereka tidak berencana menembak Itachi?" katanya kemudian.

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan agak ragu.

"Entahlah.. Kalau melihat dari cara mereka melakukan perampokan itu, mereka memang tidak berencana untuk membunuh siapapun. Mungkin mereka hanya menggertak para sandera dan juga polisi dengan menggunakan senjata itu. Aku perlu melihat rekaman lainnya.." kata Shikamaru.

"Masih ada rekaman lainnya?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Masih. Saat ini sedang diurus pihak bank. Besok mungkin sudah ada di kantor. Datanglah ke kantor. Cuti berkabungmu sudah selesai.." kata Shikamaru.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan datang.." jawab Sasuke serius. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru baru saja. Memang benar ada yang aneh di balik kematian kakaknya itu.

Karin yang menatap wajah Sasuke yang mengeras dan sedang berpikir dengan serius itu, tambah mengaguminya. Sasuke tampak seperti Dewa Tampan yang diutus dari langit untuk memikat hati gadis siapa saja. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut begitu dia melihat Sakura muncul di ruangan itu sambil membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Silakan dinikmati kudapannya.." kata Sakura ramah. Setelah meletakkan nampan itu, dia langsung berlalu dari ruang tengah dan kembali ke dapur.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab kalau dia adalah babysitter. Tapi mengingat hanya dia yang tinggal di sini dan tidak ada anak kecil yang harus dirawat seorang babysitter di sini, pasti akan aneh kalau mengatakan pada mereka dia adalah babysitter-nya.

"Pelayan baru.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pelayan? Sejak kapan kau menyewa pelayan? Pantas saja sekarang pakaianmu sudah rapi dan wangi lagi.." kata Shikamaru.

"Cih.. Kenapa kau harus menyewa seorang pelayan wanita? Padahal kalau kau minta padaku, aku akan melayanimu dengan suka rela. Siang dan malam penuh.." ujar Karin dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke hanya membuang napas pelan.

"Bukan aku yang memanggilnya. Tapi kakakku.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Itachi-san?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku sedang malas menjelaskannya padamu. Jadi, makan saja makanannya. Tenang saja, tidak ada racunnya. Masakan Sakura enak sekali.." kata Sasuke.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti.

Tapi Karin kelihatan sekali tidak suka dengan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke barusan.

.

.

.

Sasuke ingin sekali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang menyentuh tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk melihat pemandangan indah yang sedang berlangsung di depannya ini.

"Ahhh! Ah, Sasuke-kun! Oh.. Kami-sama.. Jangan berhenti.. Ahh!"

Sasuke melepaskan desahannya saat dia melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah mengkilap karena peluh keringat di bawahnya. Mata hijau emerald Sakura menatapnya dengan setengah terpejam dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat seraya meneriakkan namanya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang ada di atas kepalanya mencengkeram sprei ranjang Sasuke dengan begitu erat.

"Ahhh... Mmmph.. Sasuke-kun! Kumohon.. Lebih cepat.. Kami-sama.. Ohhh!" Sakura semakin kuat mencengkeram sprei di atasnya saat dia merasakan organ intim Sasuke mendorong ke dalam tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

Mendengar desahan Sakura yang meneriakkan namanya, membuat Sasuke seperti kehilangan kontrol dan semakin mempercepat pinggulnya untuk menghujamkan organ intimnya ke tubuh Sakura. Meskipun napas mereka tersengal dan mereka merasa lelah dengan semua ini, tapi dorongan hasrat mereka memaksa mereka untuk tidak berhenti.

"Sakura.. Ah.. Jangan meremas.. terlalu kuat.." desah Sasuke seraya mempercepat gerakannya. Dia mendengar Sakura semakin gila meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang sementara dia tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang seperti tidak ada ujungnya ini.

Sasuke seolah tidak ingin berhenti sampai dia merasa puas.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun.. Aku sudah.. AHHHH!" Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat saat dia merasakan tubuhnya meledak hebat. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Sasuke dan malah membuat Sasuke semakin liar untuk menghujam tubuh wanita itu lebih dalam.. lebih dalam lagi.. Terus.. Lebih dalam.. Oh, Kami-sama..

"Sudah saatnya pergi bekerja, Ototou.."

Suara Itachi yang terdengar tepat di samping ranjang Sasuke membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Sasuke melihat Itachi sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan senyum khasnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke kaget dan langsung melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Tapi sialnya, tubuhnya langsung jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

BRAK!  
>"Bangun, Sasuke-kun!"<p>

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan kaget. Dadanya berdegup begitu cepat saat matanya melihat langit-langit kamar Itachi di atasnya. Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan baru menyadari kalau dia baru saja bermimpi. Sasuke mendecih pelan saat dia merasakan organ di pangkal pahanya masih menegang dan dia merasa celana dalamnya basah di bagian itu.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Sial... Ini gara-gara ucapan Itachi kemarin pagi.." desisnya.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja bermimpi indah, Ototou.." Itachi yang duduk di samping ranjang berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau mendesahkan nama Sakura berkali-kali dalam tidurmu.." kata Itachi.

"Diamlah. Ini semua gara-gara kau.." sergah Sasuke kesal.

"Kau tidak akan bermimpi seperti itu kalau kau memang tidak memikirkannya.. Dasar, adik yang mesum.. Ckckck.." Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik jam weker yang ada di meja di samping ranjang. Sudah jam tujuh pagi rupanya.

Sasuke segera melepas baju tidurnya dan menggantinya dengan handuk mandi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sedang mengepel lantai rumahnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun.." katanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan mimpinya baru saja dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Lebih parahnya lagi, organ di pangkal pahanya kembali menegang.

"Hn.." sahutnya singkat seraya berlalu dan segera menuju kamar.

"Itachi sialan!" umpatnya sambil menutup kamar mandi dengan keras.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Hahahahaa! Entah kenapa saya jadi suka sekali bikin fic lemon versi Sasusaku. Ya ampuun.. -,-**

**Karena support dan review kalian, saya akhirnya meneruskan fic ini.**

**Makasih dukungannya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Kiss scene. Typo. Story line yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil polisi yang dikendarai Sasuke membelah jalanan kota Konoha siang itu. Sirene mobil berdengung di sepanjang jalan dan membuat orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan itu menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya saat mobil itu melewati mereka. Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kemudi, memperhatikan jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan menyalang tajam. Suara Shikamaru dari radio pemancar yang ada di mobil itu dia abaikan dan dia terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dua mobil polisi di belakangnya sampai kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Sasuke.. Jangan gegabah. Mereka belum tentu komplotan yang waktu itu. Ingat! Banyak warga tak bersalah di sini.." kata Shikamaru dengan nada mengingatkan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dia dan rekan-rekannya di kepolisian termasuk Shikamaru sedang melakukan rapat dan membahas tentang informasi yang berkaitan tentang peristiwa perampokan saat itu, ada panggilan darurat yang mengatakan kalau terjadi perampokan bank di daerah pinggir kota. Rapat segera dibubarkan dan mereka langsung bergerak menuju tempat lokasi. Sasuke yang dari awal menjadi paling sensitif dengan kata perampokan sejak peristiwa tewasnya Itachi, langsung melesat pergi dan berada di barisan paling depan.

Dan kini mobil yang dia kemudikan pun sudah berada di barisan paling depan.

Aku harus menemukan dan menangkap mereka.. batinnya tegas.

.

.

.

Para pelaku perampokan sudah melarikan diri saat para polisi tiba di lokasi kejadian. Saksi mata yang berada di sekitar lokasi mengatakan kalau para pelaku perampokan tidak menggunakan kendaraan khusus dan mereka langsung melarikan diri menuju jalanan sempit yang berada di dekat bank.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung berlari ke tempat gang yang dituju saksi tadi tanpa menunggu perintah.

"Sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru begitu melihat Sasuke sudah berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Dasar merepotkan!" desisnya geram seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat dua orang berbaju hitam dan mengenakan topeng berlari tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Mereka memanggul sebuah kantong di bahu mereka. Sasuke yang sudah terlatih sejak remaja untuk melakukan lari jarak jauh, terus mengejar mereka di jalanan sempit itu.

"Berhenti!" raungnya.

Dia tidak perduli ke mana kakinya melangkah sekarang. Dua anggota komplotan penjahat itu membawanya melewati jalanan sempit yang penuh belokan dan masuk ke daerah yang sepi penduduk. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang, dia harus bisa mengejar mereka dan menangkap mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat dia melihat ujung jalan di depannya terpotong oleh sebuah tembok besar yang tinggi. Dia melihat dua orang komplotan itu memelankan langkahnya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan tembok itu.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari ke manapun lagi.." ujar Sasuke seraya mengarahkan pistol yang sejak tadi dia pegang di tangannya ke arah mereka.

Salah satu dari komplotan itu membuka topengnya dan malah tertawa menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati, opsir.." katanya dengan suara angkuh.

"Sasuke, di belakangmu!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar suara Itachi yang berteriak dengan keras di suatu tempat di dekatnya yang membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan spontan. Tapi belum sempat dia menyadari apa yang ada di belakangnya, dia mendengar suara ledakan keras.

"DOR!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat dia merasakan dadanya seperti dihantam dengan sesuatu yang keras. Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat dia menyadari kalau dadanya tertembak oleh timah panas. Sasuke menekan dadanya untuk menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar ke dadanya dengan napas tersengal. Kenapa? Bukankah ini adalah rompi anti peluru? Kenapa aku bisa tertembak? Batinnya.

"Polisi tetap saja payah.." ujar komplotan yang membawa pistol di tangannya dengan nada mengejek. Dia menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih membawa pistol langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar karena menahan sakit, dia langsung menarik pelatuknya dan menembak tangan dan kaki pria itu membuat pria itu melemparkan pistolnya dan berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke lalu berbalik dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dua komplotan yang lain. Tapi karena pandangannya mulai mengabur dan napasnya sudah mulai terengah, tembakannya meleset dan dia hanya mengenai salah satu dari dua komplotan tadi.

"Sasuke, merunduk!"

Suara Shikamaru terdengar berteriak dari kejauhan. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Dia terlalu lelah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menekan dadanya sudah penuh dengan darah yang merembes melalui rompi anti pelurunya. Sasuke mendengar suara tembakan di suatu tempat. Tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Wajahnya membentur tanah yang dingin dan keras di bawahnya. Matanya setengah terpejam. Samar-samar dia melihat wajah Itachi yang menatapnya dengan wajah luar biasa cemas dan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Sasuke-kun! Bangunlah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Maafkan aku.. Aniki.." katanya lirih sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali membuka matanya, bau obat-obatan bercampur kapur barus dan pewangi ruangan memenuhi hidung Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit serta kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Dia menghela napas pelan saat dia merasakan kalau kepala dan tubuhnya sekarang sedang terbaring di atas sebuah kasur yang empuk.

"Sasuke-kun? Dia sudah sadar!" suara seorang perempuan terdengar di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya dengan malas.

Di manapun aku berada di sekarang, mau di neraka sekalipun.. Kumohon jangan dia lagi.. batin Sasuke lelah.

"Akhirnya dia membuka matanya lagi.."

Sasuke mendengar suara Shikamaru beberapa saat kemudian, dan itu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih lega. Sasuke mendengar bunyi pintu yang berderit pelan tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

"Ah, Sakura-san.. Dia sudah membuka matanya.." terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki lain di dekatnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.. Terimakasih, Kami-sama.." suara Sakura terdengar memenuhi telinga Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya jauh lebih tenang begitu mendengar suara gadis itu.

Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Tapi dia langsung meringis kesakitan begitu dia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Dadanya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah benda tajam dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk banyak bergerak.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau masih dalam proses penyembuhan.." kata Shikamaru,

Sasuke akhirnya hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan tangan yang terhubung dengan infus yang menggantung di samping ranjangnya. Beberapa orang berdiri mengelilingi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah lega. Sasuke balas menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak mengejar mereka sendirian kan? Kau malah lari ke sana.." kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke lalu teringat kalau dia baru saja tertembak di bagian dadanya. Makanya dadanya terasa perih sekali.

"Aku.. tertembak kan?" katanya kemudian, seraya memegang dadanya yang ditutupi piyama rumah sakit. Di balik piyama itu, dia bisa merasakkan perban yang membelit dadanya.

"Untung kau cepat menghindar sehingga peluru itu tidak menembus jantungmu. Menyerempet sedikit saja, peluru itu pasti akan mengenai bagian vital dan kau pasti tidak terselamatkan.." jelas Shikamaru. Sasuke terdiam. Dia teringat kalau Itachi yang memberikan peringatan padanya untuk menghindar. Kalau tidak ada Itachi saat itu, dia pasti tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

"Tapi semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Para perampok itu sudah tertangkap karena kau menembaknya dengan sisa tenaga terakhirmu sebelum kau tidak sadarkan diri.. Keadaanmu kritis sekali. Untunglah operasinya lancar.." jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke teringat dengan para komplotan penjahat yang menembaknya itu. Dia teringat tawa mengejek mereka dan jadi geram sendiri.

"Lalu.. Apakah mereka sudah ditangkap?" tanyanya penasaran. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Hmm. Tapi sayangnya.. Mereka bukan komplotan penjahat yang kita cari.." terang Shikamaru.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah kekecewaan dalam dadanya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya terdiam. Jadi itu semua hanya sia-sia?

"Nah, Sasuke.. Untuk sementara ini kau harus beristirahat dulu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh dan siap untuk bertugas. Sementara itu, kami akan menyelidiki peluru yang digunakan para perampok itu. Kenapa sampai peluru itu menembus rompi anti peluru yang kau pakai.." kata Shikamaru.

"Kami akan kembali ke kantor.." ujar pria setengah baya yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Untuk saat ini, kau tidak perlu terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus ini. Mengingat kau jadi lebih sensitif dan bertindak gegabah seperti kemarin, aku menyarankanmu untuk tidak memikirkan masalah ini dulu.. Kami akan menanganinya dan memberitahukan hasilnya padamu secepatnya.." kata Shikamaru seraya ikut menyusul rekannya keluar dari pintu.

Saat dia tiba di pintu dan akan memutar kenopnya, dia menoleh pada Karin yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Karin.. Ayo. Kita masih punya banyak tugas.." kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi.. Aku.. Aku.." Karin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Sudah ada Sakura-san yang akan menjaganya. Kau tidak akan diperlukan di sini.." kata Shikamaru sambil memutar kenop pintu.

Karin mendecih kesal seraya berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keheningan yang ganjil langsung menyergap ruangan itu begitu semua orang – kecuali Sakura – meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Gadis itu berdiri di ujung ranjang dengan raut wajah cemas dan setengah ngeri melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku akan mati kapan saja.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura terkesiap.

"Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja.. Sasuke-ku.. Keadaanmu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kemarin.." kata Sakura.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Shikamaru-san menghubungiku melalui telepon rumahmu dan mengatakan padaku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit karena tertembak. Keadaanmu masih kritis saat aku datang ke sini.." jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Rona wajah Sakura berubah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu. Siapa yang tidak cemas melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti itu? Orangtuamu dan juga Itachi-san di surga pasti juga sama cemasnya denganku melihat keadaanmu waktu itu.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata hitam onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apakah aku selemah itu, Sakura? Sampai Itachi yang sudah meninggal pun masih ingin melindungiku.." kata Sasuke dengan setengah menerawang. Ingatannya tiba-tiba melayang pada masa kecilnya. Di mana dia selalu dilindungi Itachi, ke menapun mereka pergi.. apapun yang terjadi. Itachi selalu berusaha keras untuk melindungi dirinya. Kakaknya itu bekerja mati-matian siang dan malam semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal, untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka dan menyekolahkan Sasuke. Kakaknya selalu ada di sisinya. Makanya, kematian Itachi yang tiba-tiba kemarin begitu memukulnya. Membuatnya jadi seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian.

Mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Itachi, membuat dada Sasuke bertambah sakit. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa segera menemukan perampok yang menyebabkan kakaknya tewas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Tapi percuma saja. Dadanya akan terasa sakit kalau dia menahan tangisnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya yang menggenggam sprei dengan erat itu digenggam oleh sebuah tangan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun.." genggaman jemari lembut milik Sakura dan suara gadis itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Dia membuka matanya yang sudah basah dan menatap mata hijau emerald gadis itu. Mata bulat Sakura menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupmu selama ini.. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya terluka dan menjalani kehidupan ini seorang diri. Bukan saatnya menyalahkan diri kita sendiri dengan keadaan yang ada. Kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Semua sudah terjadi, dan kita tidak bisa merubahnya. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah tetap menatap masa depan kita. Bukan terus menerus meratapi nasib. Bukankah begitu? Kau bukan laki-laki lemah, Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram dengan kencang sprei kini balas membalas genggaman Sakura. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Seolah ada yang menyiramkan air dingin ke dalam jantungnya dan perutnya saat dia mendengar kata-kata Sakura dan melihat cara gadis itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Sakura lalu tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke belum pernah merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini semenjak dia melihat ibunya tersenyum seindah itu sebelum kematiannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sakura.. Terimakasih.." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Selama aku masih di sini, aku akan menjagamu, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai menyadari kalau dia suka melihat senyuman di wajah gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan kekosongan hatinya semenjak ditinggal kematian kedua orangtuanya, kini kembali terisi setelah Sakura berada di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit sampai dokter mengatakan kalau kondisinya setabil dan dia boleh pulang ke rumah. Sasuke memang diminta untuk benar-benar beristirahat dan tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal lain kecuali berbaring sampai luka operasinya membaik. Jadi dua minggu ini dia hanya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa melakukan apapun. Shikamaru sesekali menjenguknya di waktu senggangnya bersama dengan beberapa rekan Sasuke. Tapi mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membahas kasus pada Sasuke. Karena dokter memang meminta mereka untuk tidak membahas sesuatu yang berat-berat yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Karin datang menjenguknya setiap saat. Dan dia selalu kesal karena Sakura sudah ada di sana. Wajahnya bahkan merah padam menahan kekesalan saat melihat Sakura menyuapi Sasuke yang saat itu tidak boleh bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi tetap saja dia datang dan mencari perhatian pada Sasuke. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya.

Itachi selalu muncul di malam hari saat Sasuke hampir memejamkan matanya karena mengantuk akibat pengaruh obat yang diminumnya. Itachi selalu mengomelinya hal yang sama. Kalau Sasuke ceroboh, Sasuke terlalu gegabah, Sasuke bodoh.. Dia bahkan bersumpah akan membawa ayah ibunya dari akhirat untuk memarahinya kalau dia bertindak nekat lagi. Sasuke yang sudah bosan diceramahi kakaknya macam-macam, hanya mendengus pelan sambil mencoba untuk tidur.

Dan hari ini akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sasuke mendesak Sakura untuk mempercepat proses administrasi sehingga mereka segera bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Dia khawatir kalau Karin nanti memaksa untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Gadis berkacamata itu selalu membuat Sasuke lelah kalau berada di dekatnya. Lelah memikirkan cara untuk menghindar darinya.

Taksi yang membawa Sasuke dan Sakura dari rumah sakit akhirnya tiba di depan pagar rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura membantu Sasuke keluar dari taksi dan membawakan beberapa barangnya. Mereka melewati perkarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang rumputnya sudah mulai memanjang di sana-sini.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha tampak lengang begitu mereka sampai dan masuk ke dalam. Sakura menurunkan barang-barang milik Sasuke dan meletakkannya di ruang tengah sementara dia langsung membantu Sasuke duduk di sofa di ruang tengah.

"Aku sudah merindukan rumah ini.." kata Sasuke seraya memandang berkeliling.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak saat dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding di ruang tengah. Di dinding itu terdapat foto besar keluarganya. Ada ayahnya, ibunya, Itachi yang masih kecil dan juga dirinya yang masih kecil terpampang di foto besar itu. Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan tak biasa ini.

Sasuke segera menatap Sakura, meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Aku menemukan foto ini di meja kamar Sasuke-kun. Aku pikir foto ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu. Jadi aku memperbesarnya dan memasangnya dengan bingkai dan menggantungnya di sini. Aku pikir Sasuke-kun selalu kesepian karena tidak ada yang menyambutmu pulang setelah bekerja. Mungkin dengan foto ini bisa membuatmu merasa kalau keluargamu akan selalu menyambut kepulanganmu di rumah ini.." jelas Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sakura.. Kau.." Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis di depannya ini akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Apakah aku terlalu lancang karena memasang foto ini tanpa ijinmu? Ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera melepasnya lagi.." kata Sakura dengan terburu. Dia lalu berjalan menuju bingkai lukisan yang terpasang di dinding itu dengan agak tergesa. Tapi Sasuke segera menahan tangan Sakura saat gadis itu berjalan melewatinya.

Dia menarik lengan Sakura sampai gadis itu hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya. Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Gadis itu sudah mengubah hidupnya perlahan-lahan.

Dengan sekali tarikan agak keras, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura sampai gadis itu berada di pelukannya. Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang saat kepala Sakura menyandar di dadanya. Dia langsung meraih bahu Sakura dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan lebih erat.

"Sakura... Aku.. Jadilah kekasihku.."

Ucapan Sasuke begitu singkat dan cepat sampai membuat Sakura bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget. Matanya membulat dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Tapi.. Aku.." ujarnya dengan suara tergagap.

"Aku tahu. Kau di sini hanya bekerja. Salah siapa kau bersikeras tetap di sini saat aku mengusirmu dulu? Jangan salahkan aku karena lama kelamaan tertarik pada gadis aneh sepertimu.." kata Sasuke. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Tapi dia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk terus bersikap normal. Dia tidak mau kelihatan gugup di depan gadis ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara lirih. Wajahnya bahkan lebih memerah dibanding wajah Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang dan suaranya yang terdengar lirih, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke teringat dengan mimpinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jangan memintaku mengulanginya lagi. Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sakura masih menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja.." jawabnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Dadanya mulai berdegup dengan sangat kencang sekarang. Membuat luka bekas operasinya kembali terasa sedikit tapi dia mengabaikannya. Sakura juga sedang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lekat. Pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada bibir berwarna merah muda milik gadis itu.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelum ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Sakura langsung terkesiap dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Aku.. Belum.. " jawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Lalu dengan sekali gerakan dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat bibir Sasuke sudah dekat sekali dengan bibirnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas saat melihat Sakuar begitu tegang dengan ciuman pertamanya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Tangannya beralih pada tengkuk belakang Sakura dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

Lalu dengan perlahan dan lembut, dia mulai mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam saat Sasuke menekankan bibirnya pada bibirnya. Mereka berdua merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakan sepenuhnya. Tapi Sasuke suka melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena ciumannya.

Sasuke mengisap bibir bawah Sakura dengan sedikit kencang, membuat Sakura melenguh pelan. Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menarik napas, Sasuke segera menahan bibirnya sehingga tidak menutup lagi. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut, dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mencoba untuk meraih lidah Sakura dan memagutnya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi lidah Sasuke yang mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam mulutnya, memberikan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Dia merasa dadanya berdesir hebat sekali saat lidah Sasuke bertemu dengan lidahnya. Lalu secara naluriah, Sakura membalas pagutan Sasuke. Lidah mereka beradu di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Ngh.. Tunggu.. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke sehingga bibir mereka terlepas. Napas mereka beradu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Aku.. Aku.." Sakura tidak menjawab. Dadanya kini berdegup dengan kencang sekali.

Tapi Sasuke malah tersenyum puas. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai gadis ini.

Dia kembali meraih wajah Sakura, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Dengan gerakan yang lebih liar, kini lidah Sasuke membimbing lidah Sakura untuk beradu. Sasuke masih memegangi tengkuk Sakura dan kali ini lebih erat seolah tidak akan melepaskan bibir gadis itu begitu saja. Sakura yang mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke, kini ikut membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sama liarnya. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas setelah itu.

"Akhirnya.. Aku melihatmu mencium seorang gadis Sasuke-kun.."

Suara Itachi yang terdengar di dekat Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Apalagi saat tangan Sakura ikut melingkar di leher Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi memegangi tengkuk Sakura dan kini memeluk punggung gadis itu dengan begitu erat. Dadanya berdesir cepat sekali saat dia merasakan payudara gadis itu menekan dadanya yang bidang. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Belum waktunya.. Jangan terburu-buru, Sasuke.. batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara decakan lidah mereka dan napas mereka yang beradu memenuhi ruang tengah itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Barulah saat terdengar deringan keras ponsel milik Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Cukup, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus memasak untukmu. Kau tidak boleh terlambat makan dan minum obatmu.." kata Sakura seraya melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Napasnya masih tersengal. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang. Sakura mengusap saliva yang menempel di pinggiran bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dia mencari-cari ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering dari dalam tasnya dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke untuk menuju dapur.

Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Dasar tidak sopan.. Padahal aku mengawasimu. Tou-chan dan Kaa-san juga mengawasimu dari foto itu. Tapi kau malah mengabaikannya.." kata Itachi yang kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul dan mengacaukan suasana?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku baru melakukannya sekali ini. Ahh.. Kalau yang kau maksud adalah mimpi yang waktu itu..."

"Hentikan, dasar aniki mesum!" sergah Sasuke kesal. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. Tidak peduli kakinya akan mengenai wajah kakaknya atau tidak. Toh Itachi pasti akan langsung menghilang dan berpindah tempat.

Pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada foto besar yang terpasang di tembok ruangan tengah itu. Dia melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum padanya. Dan wajah ayahnya yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kaa-san.. Akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis yang aku cintai.." ujar Sasuke pelan.

Itachi yang berdiri di salah satu sudut di ruangan itu, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Maap, yee.. Kiss scene'nya gak banget kayaknya.. -,-**

**Karena banyak yang minta update kilat.. Akhirnya saya update kilat. Tapi Snow White sama Romeo n Juliette'nya harus vakum dulu buat nyelesain ini.**

**Makasih yang udah baca dan review'nya. Kritik dan sarannya juga.**

**Jujur aja, saya gak jago bikin hard lemon yang detail seperti author2 senior yang lain. Jadi cuma bisa kasih lemon yang begitu doang.. Hehe. Soalnya fic ini bukan cerita full lemon, jadi lemonnya cuma jadi selingan aja. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mature Contents. OOC. Typo. **

**.**

**.**

Suara desingan peluru dan teriakan ketakutan orang-orang yang berlari dalam gedung itu membuat Sasuke berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Tangannya yang memegang pistol laras pendek sedikit bergetar. Dia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang kini terlihat kacau balau. Banyak barang-barang mewah yang pecah dan berserakan di bawahnya. Orang-orang lari dengan raut wajah ketakutan disertai teriakan histeris mereka untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Apa yang membuat mereka lari ketakutan seperti ini? Sasuke bahkan tidak melihat apapun yang membuat mereka ketakutan. Terdengar suara desingan tembakan tapi dia tidak melihat seorangpun yang sedang menembak di manapun. Sejauh matanya memandang, dia hanya melihat orang-orang yang berlari ketakutan ke sana kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo, cepat pergi.." sebuah suara lembut di dekatnya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara.

Sakura berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke tercengang. Sakura memakai gaun putih indah yang membalut tubuhnya. Tangannya langsung menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sasuke masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sakura.. Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.." katanya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura tiba-tiba meneteskan airmata di depannya seperti itu.

Lalu detik berikutnya, dia mendengar sebuah ledakan kecil di dekatnya.

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak kaget bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan keras itu. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang kini meringis kesakitan dengan wajah ngeri.

"Sakura!" serunya kaget begitu dia melihat ada rembesan darah yang membasahi gaun putih yang dipakai Sakura sekarang. Tubuh Sakura langsung terjatuh di depan Sasuke. Darah segar segera mengotori gaun putih itu dengan warna merah.

"Sakura!"

DOR!

"Sasuke-kun!"  
>Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Saat dia menyadari kalau matanya kini sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dia langsung menghela napas lega. Napasnya masih menderu tidak karuan mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya kini basah karena keringat dingin akibat mimpi buruknya tadi.<p>

"Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut milik Sakura di dekatnya langsung membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Dia menatap sepasang mata hijau emerald sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan luar biasa cemas.

Sasuke kembali membuang napas pelan.

"Kau masih di sini.." katanya dengan penuh kelegaan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatapnya, dan bibirnya mengerucut tanda tidak suka dengan kata-kata Sasuke baru saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, pura-pura merajuk.

Sasuke hanya mendengus singkat. Dia lalu meraih tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa busana ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi perut Sasuke. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya kepada dada bidang Sasuke yang juga polos tanpa busana seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk.." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau memanggil namaku berulangkali.. Apa kau memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mengingat mimpinya baru saja membuatnya terluka sendiri. Melihat tubuh Sakura yang bersimbah darah di sekelilingnya benar-benar membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Sama dengan perasaannya ketika dia melihat Itachi meregang nyawa dan melihat mayat kedua orangtuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan pergi dariku.. Berjanjilah.." kata Sasuke seraya mengecup ujung kepala Sakura dengan begitu erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu selamanya.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab dan hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Tentu saja.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sasuke-kun.." katanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Mereka berdua terbaring dengan keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Sakura akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Cepatlah bangun! Kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk check up.." kata Sakura seraya menyingkap selimut dari tubuh mereka berdua.

Sakura terlebih dulu beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke. Begitu selimut yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya tersingkap dan Sakura sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke, tubuh polosnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun terlihat. Sakura segera mengambil yukata tidur yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar Sasuke dan mengenakannya. Lambang Uchiha di bagian belakang yukata yang dikenakan Sakura mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar.

"Kau sudah pantas menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, Sakura.." katanya.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sasuke-kun.. Cukup merayuku dan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur.." kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak! Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak terlalu lelah lagi.." tolak Sakura dengan tegas. Meskipun wajahnya memanas, tapi dia harus bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke itu.

Dia lalu merunduk dan membersihkan beberapa tisu bekas malam panas mereka semalam yang berserakan di lantai kamar Sasuke dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia lalu mengambil tempat sampah yang sudah penuh sampah itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Semenjak dia meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu, hubungan mereka berkembang dengan baik. Bahkan sangat baik. Karena mereka sudah jadi pasangan kekasih yang tidak terpisahkan sejak itu. Sasuke tidak ingat kapan mulainya dia memutuskan untuk membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura menjadi jauh lebih.. dewasa. Begitu dia menyebutnya. Awalnya dia ingin semuanya berjalan normal sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi saat dia merasakan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh dadanya langsung setiap dia menggantikan perbannya, Sasuke mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Saat tubuhnya sudah dapat diajak berkompromi dan dadanya sudah tidak sesakit dulu saat di mana Sasuke harus menahan sakit tiap bergerak sedikit saja, Sasuke mulai merubah cara pacarannya. Yang awalnya hanya menghabiskan malam dengan obrolan panjang, berubah menjadi "malam panjang yang panas". Begitulah Itachi menyebutnya. Ah, ya.. Jangan melupakan Itachi. Kakaknya itu bahkan sempat muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Sasuke saat Sasuke benar-benar sudah di ujung klimaksnya. Sasuke memaki kakaknya dengan keras karena membuatnya tidak mencapai klimaksnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sakura heran saat itu. Karena Sasuke harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal dan itu artinya dia harus rela melakukannya dengan Sakura yang sudah tidak bergairah lagi karena kelelahan.

Memikirkan malam-malam panas yang dilalui bersama Sakura, membuat organ intim di pangkal paha Sasuke kembali menegang. Telinganya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan halusinasi audio, di mana dia mulai mendengar suara desahan Sakura yang meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau masih berbaring di sana?" suara Sakura di pintu kamarnya membuat Sasuke segera tersadar.

Sasuke menatapnya. Jari telunjuknya menujuk pada sesuatu di pangkal pahanya yang masih tertutup selimut. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat ada yang menonjol di sana. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Sasuke lelah.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air panas dulu.." katanya pasrah seraya menghilang kembali dari balik pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Dia segera meloncat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai yukatanya dan segera menyusul Sakura ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melakukan hal-hal yang melelahkan lagi?" dokter wanita separuh baya di depannya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dari balik kacamata tanpa bingkainya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang melewati seragam dokter yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak terlalu.." jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit acuh.

Dokter Tsunade, dokter wanita yang sudah menjadi langganan keluarganya sejak dulu, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat keacuhan Sasuke. Kedua iris matanya lalu beralih menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sakura-san.. Apa kau tidak coba mengingatkannya?" tanyanya dengan nada galak.

Sakura langsung terkesiap dengan wajah merona merah.

"Aku.. Aku sudah berusaha mengingatkannya. Tapi dia tidak menggubris kata-kataku, Tsunade-san.." jawab Sakura.

Mata tajam Tsunade kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulangkali. Proses penyembuhan akan berlangsung lebih lama kalau kau tetap melakukan pekerjaan-pekejaan yang menyita banyak tenaga dan membuatmu kelelahan. Apa kau mau terus-terusan menjadi polisi pengangguran seperti ini?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada tajam. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Kata-kata wanita itu benar-benar menusuk dan menyebalkan.. batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti? Sudah selesai kan? Aku akan segera membeli obat-obatnya dan berjanji akan meminumnya secara rutin.." kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tsunade menyerahkan catatan berisis resep obat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menerimanya tanpa minat.

"Nah, kau dengar itu kan, Sasuke-kun? Artinya kau harus beristirahat dan tidak boleh melakukan 'malam panas' lagi setelah kau benar-benar sembuh.." kata Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir di mana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kau sama cerewetnya dengan nenek itu.." kata Sasuke setengah kesal.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nenek?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya.. Kau tahu, saat aku kecil, wajahnya juga tetap seperti sekarang ini.." kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.." kata Sakura, masih bingung. Sasuke menatapnya gemas.

"Operasi plastik, tentu saja.. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu? Kau lihat dadanya kan? Sama sekali bukan ukuran normal.."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berseru dengan nada mengingatkan.

Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Tenang saja.. Dadamu lebih menggairahkan dibanding milik siapapun.." katanya. Wajah Sakura kembali memanas dan merona merah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Kau ini.." Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras sampai Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

BRUK!

Karena saking asiknya mengobrol dengan Sakura, saat mereka tiba di tikungan yang dekat dengan pintu keluar rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrak troli berisi makanan yang dibawa oleh seorang petugas rumah sakit. Untung saja dia hanya menabrak pinggiran troli itu dan tidak membuat tumpukan berisi makanan di sana jatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku.." ujar petugas yang membawa troli itu kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kata Sasuke. Seharusnya bukan itu yang dia ucapkan melainkan ucapan minta maaf. Karena dia yang salah sepenuhnya sudah tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Sasuke melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menunduk sambil mendorong trolinya itu dengan pandangan acuh. Petugas rumah sakit itu lalu berlalu dari hadapannya sambil membungkuk dengan hormat padanya.

"Ayo, Sakura.." kata Sasuke.

Tapi saat dia tidak mendengar sahutan dari Sakura, Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya berkerut saat dia melihat Sakura masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya yang biasa berbinar-binar kini tampak kosong. Sakura bahkan tidak berkedip saat Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan matanya. Tubuh gadis itu tampak seperti mematung di tempatnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dengan cemas.

Sakura masih tetap bergeming dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke segera mengguncang bahunya dan membuat Sakura akhirnya terkesiap kaget.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ayo, kita segera pulang.." ujar Sakura seraya menarik lengan Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke kembali berkerut heran saat dia meraskan tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya sedingin es.

Walaupun Sakura berusaha keras untuk menutupinya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anggota kepolisian divisi kriminal yang sudah ahli dalam mendeteksi kebohongan seperti apapun. Dia tahu Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk memikirkannya nanti.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau akan kembali ke Tottori hari ini?" Sasuke berbicara dengan suara keras pada seseorang di seberang telepon. Ponselnya kini menempel di telinganya.

"Hanya tiga hari, Sasuke-kun. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke sana. Aku janji.." suara terdengar sayup-sayup di tengah kebisingan kendaraan di belakangnya.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Nenekku sakit parah dan dia ingin segera bertemu denganku.." jawab Sakura.

"Hn.. Baiklah. Cepatlah kembali.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku sampai di sana, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku pergi, ya?" kata Sakura sebelum dia benar-benar mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya untuk beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya dia langsung mencari nama seseorang di pencarian kontak. Saat matanya membaca nama Shikamaru di ponsel itu, dia segera menghubunginya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Shikamaru mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Tumben menghubungiku sepagi ini.." kata Shikamaru dengan nada suara yang masih mengantuk.

"Shikamaru.. Aku butuh bantuanmu.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau tahu aku selalu membantu rekanku dengan sukarela. Kecuali urusan wanita.." sahut Shikamaru.

"Begini.. Aku ingin kau mencari data personal milik seorang petugas rumah sakit yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik nenek Tsunade. Petugas laki-laki berambut merah.." kata Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan seorang petugas laki-laki?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah.. Kau cari saja. Ada yang ingin aku ketahui tentang laki-laki itu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Kau tenang saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan lukamu? Perbannya sudah mulai dilepas kan? Apa yang dikatakan nenek Tsunade?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku masih harus istirahat.. Katanya aku masih tidak boleh kelelahan dulu sampai semua benar-benar membaik.." jawab Sasuke.

"Yah.. Sebaiknya kau menuruti kata-kata nenek itu daripada terjadi hal buruk padamu lagi.." kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi ini sudah satu bulan lebih, kau tahu? Dan aku masih saja harus disuruh beristirahat seperti orang pesakitan.." kata Sasuke kesal.

"Kau memang sedang sakit. Sudah, istirahatlah lebih dulu. Aku akan mencarikan informasi orang yang kau maksud tadi. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu begitu aku mendapatkan infonya.." jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn.. Terimakasih.." sahut Sasuke kemudian.

Dia lalu mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjangnya sebelum akhirnya melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang empuk itu.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang kini menggenggam liontin berbentuk lambang keluarga Uchiha milik kakaknya.

"Kalau saja kau mau mengatakan padaku tentang semua yang terjadi saat peristiwa itu, Itachi-nii.." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tidak mau kau diselimuti dendam seperti ini, Sasuke. Kau harus menyelesaikan kasus ini demi pekerjaanmu. Bukan untuk melampiaskan dendammu semata.. Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Sasuke. Sampai kau benar-benar tidak merasa sendirian.." kata Itachi.

"Aku penasaran.. Sudah ada Sakura di sini, tapi kau masih di sini.." ujar Sasuke. Dia menoleh pada Itachi yang kini bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela kamarnya. Tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh misteri sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia merapikan bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuknya agar bantal itu kembali mengembang. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan sprei tempat tidurnya yang berantakan karena belum dia bereskan sejak dia bangun beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat tangannya meraih bantalnya, tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Sakura yang sedang meremas erat bantal itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Ayolah.. Jangan mulai lagi.. serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ingatan tentang Sakura dan malam panjang mereka, tidak juga pergi dari dalam kepalanya begitu tangan Sasuke memegang sprei ranjangnya yang berantakan. Bayangan tubuh telanjang Sakura yang menungging membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram sprei ranjangnya dengan begitu erat, kembali menari-nari di benak Sasuke.

Sasuke susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih liar lagi. Seperti saat dia mengikat kedua tangan Sakura di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan menggunakan spreinya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, mencoba mengusir seluruh ingatan itu.

Tapi halusinasi audio mulai kembali memenuhi telinganya. Mengisinya dengan suara desahan Sakura yang meneriakkan namanya dengan begitu eksotis. Memintanya untuk melakukannya dengan lebih cepat.

"AH! SHIT!" Sasuke segera bangkit dari tidurnya dengan organ di sekitar daerah perut dan pangkal pahanya yang mulai menegang. Dengan tidak sabar, dia segera membuka laci meja yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah lotion khusus dan juga sebuah gulungan tisu.

.

.

.

Sakura menepati janjinya untuk kembali ke rumah Sasuke dalam waktu tiga hari. Menjelang senja, gadis itu datang ke rumah Sasuke dengan membawa beberapa barang. Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi, langsung bangkit begitu dia melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit tertatih.

Awalnya Sasuke sudah merencanakan akan memeluk Sakura dengan erat begitu gadis itu muncul di hadapannya. Tapi saat melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalas senyumannya. Dia memperhatikan luka memar yang ada di wajah Sakura, yang ada di dekat pelipis dan pipinya. Sasuke segera mendekatinya dan mengamati wajah Sakura dengan seksama.

"Sakura.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada luar biasa cemas.

Dia meraih lengan Sakura untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya, tapi saat melihat Sakura meringis kesakitan, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya lagi.

"Sakura.. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke. Sekarang dadanya sesak karena dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir, bingung sekaligus marah melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Aku.. terjatuh.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Kau bohong.. Mana mungkin jatuh bisa sampai seperti ini?" Sasuke masih diliputi dengan rasa kalut.

Sakura tiba-tiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap mata hitam onyx milik Sasuke dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya pelan dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi katakan dulu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke masih mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sakura tidak segera menjawabnya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang menyentuh wajah Sasuke turun dan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.." katanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku takut, Sakura.." kata Sasuke.

Dia mendengar suara Sakura yang tertawa kecil.

Merasa kalau Sakura tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura tetap memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan lebih erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Sakura, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Banyak.. hal.." jawab Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan persediaan tisu yang aku beli minggu lalu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada setengah menggoda.

Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Kau.. benar-benar.. Lihat saja apa akibatnya kalau berani mengejekku.." kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukan Sakura di tubuhnya.

Dia meraih wajah Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya dia menggendong tubuh Sakura untuk naik ke kamarnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat raut wajah kesal milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terjaga saat dia mendengar Sakura sudah mendengkur pelan di sebelahnya. Jam weker miliknya sudah menunjukkan kalau malam sudah hampir habis setengahnya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Sasuke masih terjaga. Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sakura berbaring tidur membelakanginya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sampai batas lehernya. Hal yang membuat Sasuke masih terjaga sampai sekarang adalah luka memar di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Selain bekas memerah yang dibuat Sasuke saat kegiatan bercinta mereka sesaat yang lalu, ada bekas memar lain yang jelas-jelas bukan karena ulah Sasuke maupun bekas terjatuh. Itu adalah bekas pukulan. Meskipun didesak beberapa kali pun, Sakura tidak mau menjawabnya dan malah menggoda Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke kembali lepas kendali.

Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar tidak mau Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat dia mendengar ponselnya yang berada di meja di samping ranjangnya bergetar tiba-tiba. Sasuke bangun dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala ranjang. Tangannya segera meraih ponsel di mejanya, melewati tubuh Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap. Melihat wajah Sakura yang tertutup oleh rambut merah mudanya yang masih basah akibat peluh keringatnya, Sasuke segera menyingkirkannya dan membuat wajah Sakura terlihat lebih jelas sekarang.

Sasuke beralih pada ponselnya dan segera membuka pesan masuk dari Shikamaru.

"_**Kau sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja, Opsir? Besok temui aku di kantor.. Aku sudah mendapatkan data petugas rumah sakit yang kau cari dulu. Dan ada perkembangan menarik dari kasus perampokan itu. Datanglah ke sini pagi-pagi.." **_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Sasuke jadi tambah tidak bisa tidur. Rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangnya beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang tiba-tiba. Sasuke berharap malam ini segera berlalu.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Engg.. Apa ini? -,-**

**Kok fic'nya jadi mesum gini, ya?**

**Sepertinya masalah sudah mulai meruncing dan hampir menemui titik temu.**

**Yep. Mungkin tinggal satu chapter lagi. Dan chapter terakhir akan jadi puanjaaaaang sekali.**

**Tunggu update'annya.**

**Makasih review'nya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Karena sepertinya chap terakhir terlalu panjang, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menjadikannya dua chapter. Hehe.. Silakan tarik napas dalam-dalam. Karena dua chap terakhir ini mungkin akan jadi sangat berat pembahasannya.. *halah***

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja mulai merayap turun dan matahari sudah hampir tidak kelihatan di ufuk barat ketika Sasuke memasuki perkarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Semburat senja membuat perkarangan itu tampak berwarna jingga kemerahan. Sasuke tidak segera turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan mesin mobilnya masih menyala untuk beberapa saat. Dengan penuh keengganan dia akhirnya mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menatap pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia meraih tas kerjanya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia kembali berdiri diam di samping mobilnya untuk beberapa saat dengan salah satu tangan berada di saku celana kerjanya.

Masih teringat jelas dengan perkataan Shikamaru beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya akhirnya mengurungkan keinginan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Mungkin kenyataan yang baru dia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu serta analisa terbarunya yang dia gabungkan dengan hasil penyelidikan Shikamaru, adalah kenyataan paling pahit dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih pahit daripada mendengar kabar kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan langkah berat dan dada yang mulai terasa sesak, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dia kembali berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya untuk beberapa saat. Lalu setelah memantapkan hatinya, dia membuka pintu itu dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah pelan. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah pulang?" suara Sakura terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga Sasuke dan membuat dadanya sakit. Sakura berjalan dengan sebuah senyum manis untuk menyambutnya. Melihat senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang saat berada di depan Sasuke seperti itu, benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak frustasi.

"Selamat datang.." katanya seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalas pelukannya dan malah memejamkan matanya seraya menarik napas panjang. Dia mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dalam yang dingin.

Pelukan di tubuhnya langsung mengendur. Sakura segera menarik tangan dan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu.. Sasuke.. kun?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

"Apa kau memang dilatih untuk bersandiwara sebagus itu.. Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada dingin.

"Aku.. Aku tidak paham.." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Aku mencoba mengecek di agensi tempatmu bekerja. Tapi mereka bilang kalau tidak ada seorang petugas yang bernama Haruno Sakura terdaftar di sana. Dan mereka juga tidak pernah mengirimkan seorang babysitter ke rumah ini. Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan kenapa kalung Itachi bisa ada dalam tasmu?" Sasuke akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbandul lambang Uchiha berwarna perak dari saku celananya.

Sakura kelihatan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke baru saja.

"Itachi tidak pernah melepaskan liontin ini sejak dulu. Baginya, ini adalah benda paling berharga yang dia miliki karena ibu kami memberikan ini sesaat sebelum kematiannya. Katakan padaku, kenapa kalung ini bisa berada di tasmu?"

"Aku.. bertemu dengannya.." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ahh! Iya... Tentu saja. Bertemu dengannya saat di bank kan? Kau bertemu dengannya saat terjadi peristiwa perampokan di bank saat itu.." kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ngeri. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semenakutkan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Seorang saksi yang berada di dekat lokasi melaporkan pada polisi kalau dia mendengar seorang gadis berambut merah muda berteriak kalau ada yang sekarat di dalam bank setelah para perampok itu berhasil melarikan diri. Gadis itu berteriak ke arah kerumunan polisi yang berada di barisan depan kalau Itachi Uchiha kritis.. Apakah gadis itu kau, Sakura? Seorang gadis berambut merah muda.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya berdiri dengan sikap mematung.

"Mungkin yang ini akan membuatmu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan segera..." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kerjanya. Sebuah foto dari rekaman video CCTV yang baru saja dilihatnya siang ini tadi. "Ini adalah rekaman video terbaru. Polisi berhasil memperbesar gambarnya dan membuat gambarnya menjadi lebih jelas. Di gambar ini ada salah seorang dari komplotan itu yang menghampiri tubuh Itachi setelah Itachi tertembak. Tapi bodohnya, anggota komplotan itu sempat melihat ke CCTV dan membuat kedua matanya tersorot CCTV. Apa yang aku lihat di sini? Sepasang mata hijau emerald yang sangat aku kenal.." lanjut Sasuke, dengan pandangan tajam yang sama sekali tidak terlepas dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menahan napasnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata terbelalak. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah tahu?" sebuah senyum sedih menghias wajahnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah dingin dan datar. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Apa maksudmu datang ke rumah ini dan berpura-pura bekerja sebagai babysitter?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Itu.. karena.. Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan terakhir Itachi-san.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan napasnya bergetar saat dia menghelanya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dadanya kini dipenuhi dengan luka dan terasa sesak sekali.

"Saat itu.." katanya kemudian.

***flashback***

**(Sakura POV)**

Suara teriakan dan sirene mobil polisi di luar bank terdengar memenuhi gendang telingaku saat ini. Aku melihat para nasabah merunduk dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala mereka. Raut ketakutan tampak sekali di wajah mereka.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat kau ambil semua uang yang ada!" teriak Akasuna Sasori, pimpinan komplotan perampok yang sedang menjarah bank ini. Dia berteriak tepat di telingaku dan itu membuatku langsung terlonjak kaget.

Aku segera mengikuti perintahnya. Kedua anggota komplotan yang lain sudah sibuk mengambil uang dari petugas bank yang ketakutan karena diancam dengan senjata api.

Aku hampir bergerak untuk mengambil uang di brangkas yang lain, saat aku melihat salah satu nasabah bank berdiri. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Apa kau mau mati?" teriak Sasori pada pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan hartaku. Aku sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang itu dan sekarang kalian mengambilnya begitu saja dengan paksa.." kata laki-laki itu.

Aku ingin berteriak padanya untuk menyerah saja dan ikut merunduk seperti yang lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak selama aku berada di dekat Sasori.

"Cih! Itu urusanmu. Tugasku hanya mengumpulkan harta itu sebanyak-banyaknya.." sahut Sasori.

"Dasar manusia rendah!" raung pemuda bermata hitam itu dengan marah.

Sasori mengarahkan pistol laras panjangnya ke arah pemuda itu. Belum sempat aku mencegahnya, aku mendengar suara letusan dari benda itu. Tubuh tinggi pemuda itu langsung ambruk begitu saja di tempatnya.

"Kau gila?! Kita tidak akan membunuh mereka. Itu perjanjiannya kan?" teriakku.

"Aku memang tidak membunuhnya. Dia hanya tertembak.." jawab Sasori enteng.

"Kau bilang kita hanya akan merampok dan tidak membunuh!" Sakura masih tidak terima.

"Tergantung situasi, sayangku.." sahut Sasori lagi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya geram. Aku lalu beralih menatap tubuh pemuda yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kakiku melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasori dengan sedikit membentak.

"Dia bisa mati kalau dibiarkan seperti itu terus.." sahutku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya!" teriak Sasori saat melihatku sudah berjalan mendekati tubuh pemuda yang kini bersimbah darah.

Aku berdiri di dekat tubuh pemuda yang tergolek tak berdaya itu lalu segera berjongkok untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas. Dia melihat darah yang sekarang mulai merembes dan mengotori baju abu-abu yang dipakai pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat sekali sekarang dan dia meringis menahan kesakitan. Salah satu tangannya memegangi luka tembak di dadanya dan kini penuh dengan darah segar. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya yang memegang sebuah tas kecil berusaha diangkat dengan susah payah.

Pemuda itu menyerahkan tas itu padaku dengan tangan bergetar.

"Tolong.. Jaga adikku.." kata laki-laki itu dengan suara tersengal. Keringat mulai membaca seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

Aku menerima tas kecil itu dengan wajah bingung sekaligus terkejut. Tanganku ikut bergetar saat memegang tas itu.

"Semua yang ada di tas itu.. Semua hartaku.. Untuk adikku.. Kumohon.. Jaga dia.." kata pemuda itu lagi. Dia terbatuk dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa nama Anda?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak tahan melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di depanku ini. Pria ini butuh bantuan segera.

"Itachi.. Uchiha.." jawabnya.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku dan bergegas menuju toilet yang sudah dikosongkan oleh anggotan komplotanku. Aku melihat Sasori dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk mengarahkan pistol pada para nasabah yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Beberapa dari mereka sedang sibuk mengambil uang.

Aku mencuri kesempatan itu untuk segera ke melepas pakaian hitamku. Untung aku membawa baju rangkap di balik kostum hitamku. Begitu aku sudah memakai pakaian biasa, aku segera berlari menyusup keluar gedung itu. Sebelumnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyalakan alarm kebakaran dan membuat komplotanku terkejut. Mereka tidak sadar kalau aku yang melakukannya dan langsung memperceat pergerakan mereka sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Begitu aku sudah berada di luar gedung, aku melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang menyaksikan peristiwa itu di luar garis polisi.

"Ada yang sekarat! Itachi Uchiha sekarat! Siapapun tolong kemarilah!" seruku.

Beberapa polisi yang berasa di garis paling depan langsung menghampiriku dan berusaha melindungi tubuhku.

Aku masih mengenggam tas kecil yang baru saja diberikan pemuda itu dan menatap tas itu dengan tatapan kalut. Kami-sama.. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

***flashback end***

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya menyalang tajam menatap gadis itu.

"Jadi benar kalau kau punya hubungan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya.. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Orangtuaku meninggal dengan menyisakan banyak hutang yang harus ditanggung nenekku. Orangtuaku mempunyai hutang yang sangat banyak sehingga aku membutuhkan banyak uang untuk menebusnya. Saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan banyak uang, orang ini datang menawarkan pekerjaan untukku. Sasori, laki-laki tidak berperasaan itu, menjanjikan akan memberikan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang kepadaku. Dia memberiku pilihan.. Melacur.. atau merampok.. Lalu.. Akhirnya aku memilih jalan ini.." jelas Sakura kemudian. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tidak banyak berubah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku.. aku terpaksa. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mengancam membunuh nenekku.." jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ulang Sasuke.

Sakura kini mendongak menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menuruti kata-kata Itachi dan benar-benar datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Dia merasakan dadanya kini benar-benar sesak mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura di rumah ini.

"Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku untuk datang ke sini.. " jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tetap datang ke sini padahal kau tahu kalau aku adalah polisi yang sedang mengejarmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi jelas sekali ada luka yang susah payah disembunyikannya.

"..aku hanya-"

"Kenapa kau tetap datang ke sini dan melakukan semua ini padaku, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Kedua mata hijau emerald tidak dapat menahan air mata yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya dengan susah payah.

"Katakan, kenapa kau harus berpura-pura mencintaiku dan mengatakan semua omong kosong itu?!" kedua mata hitam onyx-nya menatap Sakura tajam, seolah bisa mengoyak tubuh gadis di depannya kapan saja.

"Sasuke.. kun.." panggil Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi orang tidak bersalah di depanku?" Sasuke terus menatap lurus ke arah Sakura sampai gadis itu merasa benar-benar terpojok hanya dengan melihat matanya.

Dia membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Karena.. Aku menyayangimu.. Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa marah sekali dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan. Dia menghampiri Sakura dan memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok di dekatnya dengan kasar. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan kencang sekali.

"Jangan katakan kata-kata menjijikkan itu lagi seolah-olah kau benar-benar mencintaiku!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara keras.

Sakura yang baru kali ini mendengar suara keras Sasuke langsung terkejut dan menutup matanya. Airmatanya terus keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Jangan membohongiku dengan airmatamu!" raung Sasuke marah.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ototou! Hentikan! Jangan terbawa emosi! Lihat kedua matanya! Apakah dia membohongimu?" tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri di belakangnya dan tangannya mencoba untuk meraih bahu Sasuke agar adiknya melepaskan cengkeraman pada bahu Sakura. Sakura tampak kesakitan dengan cengkeraman di bahunya, tapi dia berusaha menahannya dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura lurus-lurus. Kedua iris hijau emerald yang sekarang basah dan dipenuhi airmata itu hanya balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Melihat pandangan mata yang seperti itu, Sasuke mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

"Perasaan ini.. adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk terus menolaknya... Tapi aku tidak bisa.. Semakin aku menolak dan mencoba menghindarinya.. Aku terus memikirkan tentangmu. Melihatmu hidup sendirian seperti ini.. Aku benar-benar ingin bisa menemanimu setiap hari. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum.. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke-kun terluka karena hidup sendirian seperti ini.." ujar Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Suaranya terdengar serak karena menahan tangis yang sudah sejak tadi di tangannya.

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sakura dan membiarkannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura.. Aku tidak bisa hidup denganmu lagi.. Karena kau tetap.. Aku punya kewajiban yang harus aku lakukan.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Meskipun ini akan menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua, tapi inilah yang seharusnya terjadi sejak dulu. Seharusnya Sakura tidak pernah ke sini. Seharusnya Sakura hanya perlu memberikan tas yang dititipkan Itachi padanya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa perlu terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi menyesali semua itu sekarang hanya membuat hati Sakura tambah terluka. Dia sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di wajahnya, di sela-sela airmata yang masih terus turun dari matanya.

"Aku tahu.." sahutnya kemudian.

"Pergilah..." kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Kau.. tidak akan menangkapku?" tanyanya.

"Bukan sekarang. Saat ini kau hanyalah gadis biasa dan bukan anggota komplotan itu.." jawab Sasuke, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti.." ujarnya.

Dia berjalan melewati Sasuke. Lalu berhenti sejenak saat tubuhnya sudah membelakangi Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik tanpa aku.. Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh maupun menjawab perkataan Sakura. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia sedang menahan gemuruh yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ini padaku, aniki?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan marah sepeninggal Sakura dari rumah itu.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu?" Itachi balas bertanya padanya.

"Kalau Sakura adalah salah satu dari anggota komplotan perampok itu.." sahut Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu sejak awal dia tiba di rumah ini, kau pasti akan langsung menangkapnya tanpa meminta penjelasan darinya. Kau pasti akan kehilangan akal sehatmu saat tahu dia adalah komplotan perampok itu. Aku hanya ingin merubah perspektifmu, Sasuke.." ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Saat gadis itu menghampiriku dan menanyakan padaku apakah keadaanku saat itu baik-baik saja, aku sudah tahu kalau dia adalah gadis yang baik. Maka dari itu aku mempercayakan semua hartaku padanya, termasuk kau. Aku tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa gadis itu mau melakukan perampokan itu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sebenarnya. Aku hanya.. percaya padanya.." kata Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tindakan kriminal tetaplah kriminal.. Dan kriminalitas adalah musuh bebuyutan polisi.." ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian dengan nada suara yang dingin.

Itachi tidak membalas perkataannya. Dia hanya terdiam menatap adiknya yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah keluarga dengan kedua kepala disandarkan pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku.." kata Sasuke kemudian, seraya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga kayu. Itachi masih menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menaiki tangga sampai tubuh adiknya itu benar-benar menghilang.

Barulah saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras disusul dengan beberapa barang yang dilempar sampai menimbulkan suara gaduh, Itachi merasa kalau adiknya sekarang pastilah sangat terluka. Itachi menatap foto berbingkai yang tergantung di dinding di ruang tengah itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.." gumam Itachi dengan rasa penuh bersalah.

_**Suddenly I'm afraid, saying I love you**_

_**They're not words I'm used to saying**_

_**With hardened lips, I love you.. I love you..**_

_**I'm shouting those words on your back..**_

.

.

.

Setahun sudah lewat sejak Sakura pergi dari rumah Sasuke dalam keadaan terluka. Sasuke mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya. Dia membuang semua hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura yang ada di rumahnya. Bahkan bajunya yang pernah dikenakan Sakura pun dia simpan ke dalam kardus berisi pakaian bekas. Kecuali foto keluarganya yang masih terpasang di dinding ruang tengahnya. Selain itu, dia benar-benar ingin melupakan sosok gadis itu yang sudah pernah mengisi hari-harinya sebagai kekasihnya.

Sasuke menyibukkan dirinya untuk bekerja. Dia mengambil semua tugas. Bahkan dia menyempatkan diri untuk membantu polisi lalu lintas hanya untuk melupakan semua hal tentang gadis itu.

Tapi semakin dia ingin melupakan sosok Sakura, ingatannya tentang gadis itu malah semakin kuat. Dia tidak memungkiri kalau dia juga merasa cemas memikirkan keberadaan Sakura sekarang. Mengingat kalau dia pernah diancam untuk dijadikan pekerja seks untuk membayar hutang-hutang orangtuanya, membuat Sasuke tambah goyah.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari tentang gadis itu. Dia menghubungi kepolisian Tottori, tempat tinggal Sakura, dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencarikan data tentang gadis itu. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, kepolisian Tottori meghubunginya dan mengatakan padanya kalau gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tidak terdaftar di kartu pendudukan mereka.

Sasuke semakin menyesalinya dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengusir Sakura saat itu. Bukankah Sakura yang meminta pertolongan dan hampir mencelakakan dirinya sendiri saat memanggil orang untuk menolong Itachi saat itu? Bukankah Sakura-lah yang datang kepadanya dan menjaganya selama ini?

Sasuke menyadari kalau bukan salah Sakura sepenuhnya sehingga dia terjebak dalam komplotan perampok seperti ini. Seharusnya saat itu Sasuke membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini dan bukan mengusirnya.

Dan saat dia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sakura di manapun sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa menyesalinya sendirian.

"Sasuke! Bukan waktunya melamun!" suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sebelahnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mendongak dan melihat Shikamaru sudah siap dengan senjata dan rompi anti pelurunya.

"Kawanan perampok itu beraksi lagi!" sahut Shikamaru.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Apakah..?"

"Iya. Kali ini benar.. itu adalah mereka.." jawab Shikamaru dengan serius.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyusul Shikamaru ke ruang senjata.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat.

Kali ini dia tidak boleh gegabah. Dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang kedua. Dia akan melakukan semuanya dengan rencana yang sudah mereka susun matang.

Aku akan menyelamatkanmu kali ini, Sakura.. batinnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pistolnya di tangannya. Dia berdiri dengan posisi setengah bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berada dekat dengan pintu keluar bank. Dia melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di sisi yang lain dan dalam posisi yang sama dengannya. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok di sampingnya. Dia memajukan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Beberapa rekannya sudah bersiap di sisi lain dari bank itu dan mereka berada di posisi yang sama dengan pistol berada di kedua tangan mereka.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak atau kami benar-benar akan menembak kalian!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke melihat beberapa orang memakai pakaian hitam dan penutup kepala hitam sedang mengancam para nasabah di dalam dengan senjata laras panjang yang mereka bawa. Para nasabah bank itu tampak benar-benar ketakutan dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah merunduk.

Beberapa sosok berkaos panjang tampak sedang mengumpulkan uang dari brankas bank itu dengan menyodorkan senjatanya pada para petugas bank.

Dada Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang saat memikirkan kalau salah satu dari komplotan berbaju hitam itu adalah Sakura. Setelah satu tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan akhirnya bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke kembali menyesali dirinya lagi. Tapi dia langsung menegur dirinya sendiri. Dia harus tetap profesional saat ini. Bukan hanya Sakura yang harus dia selamatkan, tapi juga para nasabah yang ada di dalam bank itu.

"Tunggu! Apa..?"

Sasuke mendengar Shikamaru terkejut. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru dan membuat Sasuke ikut terkejut. Beberapa nasabah tampak sedang melakukan perlawanan di dalam sana dan membuat para perampok itu kewalahan dan akhirnya melepaskan tembakannya ke sembarang arah.

Shikamaru memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke untuk tetap maju ke dalam.

Saat Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menyusup ke sana dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak diketahui musuh, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan dari sisi lain bank itu.

"Hentikan! Atau kalian akan kami tembak!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang polisi berambut pirang dan mempunyai bekas luka di wajahnya sedang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah para komplotan itu. Beberapa polisi yang dibawahinya ikut mengepung tempat itu di belakangnya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung menghela napas bersamaan.

"Naruto lagi.. Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?" desis Shikamaru kesal.

Akhirnya karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan, dia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bank.

Para komplotan penjahat itu akhirnya sama-sama mengangkat senjata mereka begitu mereka melihat polisi sudah mengepung mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendatangi para sandera dan melepaskan mereka. Para sandera diarahkan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diiringi para polisi.

"Kalian sudah terkepung.." kata polisi bernama Naruto.

"Hah.. Inilah yang kami nanti-nantikan. Duel sesungguhnya. Antara polisi dan kawanan penjahat seperti kami.." kata salah satu dari komplotan itu.

Dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut dengan ini? Kau pikir rompi pengecutmu itu bisa menghindarimu dari tembakan ini? Cobalah.." kata sosok berbaju hitam itu. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya pada lengan Naruto yang juga tertutup pelindung anti peluru.

"Kita bersenang-senang saja dulu.." ujarnya seraya menembakkan pistol itu pada lengan Naruto.

Semua yang ada di sana tercengang begitu tembakan itu mengenai lengan Naruto. Seharusnya pelindung itu bisa melinduninya dari peluru. Tapi saat melihat pelindung itu meleleh dan tangan Naruto tiba-tiba melepuh, semua polisi yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mundur.

Dengan secepat tenaga mereka semua mencari tempat berlindung dari tembakan asam yang keluar dari senjata itu.

Sial! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimana mereka bisa memikirkan cara ini?

Dia dan Shikamaru mencari tempat persembunyian di balik meja resepsionis.

Sementara bunyi desingan tembakan dan tawa dari komplotan itu mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Sasuke merasa para penjahat itu sedang mempermainkan polisi dan mereka bersenang-senang karena mereka berhasil membuat polisi kelihatan seperti pecundang sekarang.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Ibu.. Ayah..."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendengar suara yang sama. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang balita sedang berjalan sendirian di dekat pintu masuk. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan dan dia berjalan memutar-mutar untuk mencari pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Airmata terus menerus keluar dari matanya dan wajahnya sudah memerah karena menangis. Dia tampak kebingungan dan ketakutan dengan pemandangan yang sedang terjadi di depannya sekarang.

Sasuke mendesis pelan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan balita itu berada di sana. Tempat ini tidak aman untuknya.

Maka dengan kenekatan yang sudah dikumpulkannya susah payah, Sasuke akhirnya berlari untuk melindungi balita itu.

"Sa-Sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru, mencoba untuk menghalangi Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan tetap berlari ke arah balita itu.

"Satu mangsa keluar.." ujar salah satu dari kawanan komplotan itu seraya mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk balita itu dengan kedua tangannya. Balita itu masih menangis saat dia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, adik kecil.." bisiknya di telinga gadis kecil itu.

Saat telinganya mendengar suara pelatuk ditarik, dia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke menyiapkan diri untuk menerima hantaman asam panas yang akan mengenai tubuhnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis kecil itu sebelum membawa gadis itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Saat dia merasa kalau tembakan itu akan mengenai punggungnya dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan yang memakai sarung tangan hitam itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat bersamaan dengan terdengarnya dua letusan tembakan di belakang Sasuke.

"Akh!" terdengar suara pekikan pelan di belakangnya.

Sasuke tercekat. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget. Dia mengenal suara ini.

Kedua tangan yang tadinya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat itu langsung mengendur. Sasuke merasakan seseorang jatuh di belakangnya.

"Mundur!"

Sasuke mendengar suara Shikamaru di belakangnya. Beberapa polisi tampak berlarian keluar dari ruangan itu. Shikamaru menarik lengan Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke melihat seorang polisi menggendong tubuh yang ambruk di belakang Sasuke tadi dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar gedung itu, Sasuke segera meminta petugas medis untuk membawa tubuh orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Tanpa melihat wajah di balik topeng itu, Sasuke bisa mengenali dua pasang mata hijau emerald yang menatapnya dengan sayu itu.

Sasuke menggantikan polisi yang tadi menggendong tubuhnya dan segera membopong tubuh itu ke dalam mobil ambulans.

Di dalam ambulans, Sasuke segera membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura tampak pucat sekali dan keringat sudah membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari punggung Sakura dan mengotori bajunya. Dia menatap keadaan Sakura sekarang dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Sakura terbaring di mobil ambulans dengan napas tersengal.

"Maafkan aku.. Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya pelan.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun.. Kau harus menjelaskan padaku setelah kau sembuh.." kata Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.. Tidak ada lain kali, Sasuke..kun.." kata Sakura. Napasnya makin tersengal.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ada!" sahut Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura yang sudah memucat dan bergetar hebat, meraih bajunya sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kaos hitamnya.

Lalu dengan tangan bergetar, dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Ini.. adalah markas mereka.." katanya kemudian.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kau..?"

Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan pelan. Tangannya dingin sekali saat menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Aku.. selalu menyayangimu.. Sasuke-kun.." katanya.

Sakura menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas dadanya. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya masih terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tidak menyahut.

Sepasang mata hijau emerald itu masih terus menatapnya dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu dan itu kembali membuatnya dadanya tersentak. Dia menatap kedua mata Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Mata itu sudah tidak berbinar seperti biasanya. Sinar kehidupan sudah hilang dari kedua mata Sakura yang kini sedang menatapnya, seolah tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak dan dia merasa tenggorokannya mulai tercekat. Kedua matanya memanas saat dia melihat salah satu dari petugas medis yang ada di mobil itu memejamkan mata Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Dia tetap menatapmu di saat-saat terakhirnya.. Dia masih ingin terus menjagamu, Sasuke. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya.."

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kedua airmatanya yang kini melelehkan air mata dan membasahi pipinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa di depannya.

Luka itu kembali lagi. Membawa kesedihan dalam diri Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lima tahun kemudian...**_

"Sasuke-kun! Pergilah! Cepat!"

"Tapi, Sakura.. Kau?"

"Cepat!"

DOR!  
>Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dengan kaget. Napasnya tersengal tak karuan. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Dan begitu kedua matanya melihat pemandangan kamarnya yang biasa, Sasuke bernapas lega. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.<p>

Dengan enggan, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, Sasuke sering bermimpi buruk. Ini lebih buruk dari kematian kedua orangtuanya dan Itachi. Sasuke seperti merasakan trauma kehilangan seseorang. Kejadian lima tahun yang mengakibatkan Sakura tewas di depan matanya, benar-benar membuatnya berada di titik kehancuran. Dia melihat Sakura tewas dengan cara yang sama seperti Itachi. Tapi dia tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini, seperti saat dia melihat kematian Sakura.

Sakura meninggal dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melidungi Sasuke. Dia mengumpankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan agar bisa menyerahkan rahasia komplotan itu sehingga akhirnya polisi bisa menangkap komplotan perampok itu dari kertas yang diberikan Sakura pada Sasuke sebelum kematiannya.

Masalahnya dengan para komplotan itu sudah selesai, tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya. Jambang dan kumis mulai tumbuh sedikit di sekitar mulut dan dagunya. Penampilannya saat ini benar-benar seperti pengangguran yang putus asa. Bau sake menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kalau Sakura melihat penampilannya sekarang, dia pasti akan mengomelinya. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Baju kotornya kembali menumpuk di pojokan kamarnya dan teronggok begitu saja.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Suara bel di pintu depan rumahnya yang terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa yang masih mau bertamu ke rumahnya sepagi ini? Batinnya bingung.

Suara bel itu terus menerus dibunyikan berulangkali dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya dan turun untuk melihat siapa tamu yang tidak sabaran itu.

Begitu dia tiba di pintu depan, dia membuka pintunya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Seorang gadis kecil berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Mata hitamnya yang mirip dengan Sasuke menatap lurus kepada Sasuke di balik kacamatanya. Rambut hitam raven lurus milik gadis kecil itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Gadis kecil itu membawa sebuah koper besar di belakangnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Kau mencari siapa, Gadis Kecil?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Papa.." jawab gadis kecil itu singkat.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah.. Kau pasti tersesat. Papamu tidak ada di sini.." kata Sasuke kemudian. Meskipun dalam hati dia membatin dengan penuh keheranan, karena wajah gadis kecil itu agak mirip dengannya.

"Tapi Mama dan Nenek bilang kalau Papa tinggal di sini.." katanya.

"Siapa nama papamu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Eum.. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.." jawab gadis kecil itu dengan suara riang.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan nama yang baru disebutkan gadis kecil itu. Sasuke membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Ap-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara kaget.

"Apa Paman mengenalnya?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. Mata hitam ravennya menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Lalu pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan penuh selidik. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Hmm.. Wajah Paman seperti Papa. Hanya saja Papa tidak punya rambut di sekitar mulutnya.." katanya dengan nada setengah menggumam.

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa yang bilang kalau kau anakku? Maksudku, anak Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa nama mamamu?" tanya Sasuke, masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Sakura Haruno.. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kata nenek, Mama sedang bekerja di tempat yang jauh sekali. Jadi aku tidak boleh mencari-carinya lagi.." kata gadis kecil di depannya. Sasuke tercengang menatapnya. Dadanya langsung mencelos.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Sarada. Sarada Uchiha.." jawab gadis itu.

"Siapa yang menamakanmu dengan nama konyol seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada tampak tidak terima dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nenek bilang, Mama yang memberiku nama ini.. Karena itu mengingatkannya pada Papa.." jelasnya.

Sasuke kini mulai mengerti.

"Ah, Nenek menitipkan ini untuk Papa. Apa kau bisa membantuku mencarikan papaku?" Sarada menyodorkan sebuah amplop berbentuk persegi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu. Kedua dahinya berkerut saat dia membuka surat itu.

Ada sebuah CD di dalam amplop itu.

PLOP!

Saat mencoba mengeluarkan CD itu dari dalam amplop, sesuatu meluncur jatuh dari amplop dan berhenti di atas kaki Sasuke. Sebuah foto.

Sasuke segera mengambilnya. Matanya tercengang kaget begitu dia melihat gambar siapa yang ada dalam foto itu.

"Itu adalah foto Mama denganku, saat aku baru saja lahir. Begitu kata nenek.." jelas Sarada.

Sasuke masih mengamati foto itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk tak menentu. Sakura terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia di foto itu. Dia menggendong seorang bayi yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Sasuke membalikkan foto itu dan ada sebuah tulisan di balik foto itu.

"**Kelahiran Sarada-chan. Terimakasih sudah lahir di dunia ini, Sayang.. Mama menyayangimu."**

Kedua bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Entah kenapa dia merasakan dadanya kembali dipenuhi oleh sesak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Wajah Sakura yang tersenyum manis kepadanya kembali menari-nari di benaknya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin terluka.

"Paman?" suara Sarada membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

Sasuke akhirnya berjongkok di depan Sarada.

"Aku papamu.." katanya kemudian.

Kedua mata gadis kecil itu membulat kaget.

"Tapi kau tidak mirip dengan Papa! Wajah Papa tampan dan bersih! Paman juga.. bau! Paman bukan Papa!" teriak Sarada, merasa tidak bisa menerima kenyataan di depannya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah.. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku benar-benar papamu. Cepat masuk ke dalam.."

Dia menggandeng tangan Sarada untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan gadis kecil itu mengikutinya sambil menyeret kopernya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah membersihkan dirinya dan mencukur bulu-bulu di sekitar mulut dan dagunya saat dia turun ke ruang tengah. Penampilannya sudah jauh lebih dari sebelumnya. Sarada yang melihat penampilan barunya menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Papa!" serunya senang.

"Kau percaya sekarang kan? Tapi darimana kau tahu kalau aku papamu hanya dengan melihat wajahku?" tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di sofa.

Sarada mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ponsel Mama tertinggal di rumah. Dan di dalam ponsel ada banyaaak sekali fotomu, Papa.." jawab Sarada.

Sasuke menatap gadis kecil di depannya dengan kedua alis bertaut. Mata hitam milik Sarada benar-benar mirip dengan miliknya.

"Lalu CD apa yang kau bawa tadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ucapan ulangtahun dari Mama.." jawab Sarada dengan nada polos.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, hanya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kata nenek, sebelum Mama pergi jauh, dia membuatkan video berisi ucapan selamat tahun untukku. Setiap tahunnya aku harus memutarnya saat ulang tahunku dan melihat Mama mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Tapi kata nenek, di ulangtahunku yang sekarang aku harus melihatnya bersama Papa. Jadi dia membawaku ke sini..." jelas Sarada.

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat ini bersama.." ujarnya kemudian seraya memasukkan CD itu ke dalam pemutar disk yang ada di ruang tengah itu.

Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa saat pemutar video itu mulai memainkan sebuah video.

Video itu memutar gambar seorang bayi kecil yang sedang tidur terlelap diiringi dengan sebuah musik yang mengalun pelan di dekatnya.

"Sarada-chan.. Tiga bulan.." sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba terdengar disusul dengan gambar seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda.

Sasuke merasa tercekat saat dia melihat gambar Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura lalu menaruh kamera itu di meja dan dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di depan kamera itu, dengan bayi Sarada di belakangnya.

"**Halo.. Sarada-chan.. Hari ini kau berumur enam tahun kan? Selamat ulangtahun, sayang. Seperti ulangtahunmu sebelumnya, Mama hanya bisa mengucapkannya dari sini. Ah, kau pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Iya kan? Apa kau membantu Nenek Chiyo mengurus kebunnya? Aku harap kau tidak merepotkannya. Kau pasti tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik kan?**

**Ah, apakah saat melihat video ini kau sudah bertemu Papa? Mama benar kan? Papamu tampan sekali. Dan wajahmu itu mirip sekali dengannya. Bahkan wajahmu tidak mirip dengan wajah Mama sedikitpun.. **

**Mama harap kau merayakan ulangtahunmu kali ini dengannya. Kau harus siap-siap melihatnya marah karena kau tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Papa pasti awalnya tidak akan suka denganmu karena kau datang dengan mengejutkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau harus membiasakan diri dengannya. Mama dulu juga seperti itu.. Jadi jangan kaget saat bertemu dengannya nanti, ya?**

**Sarada-chan.. Mama berharap bisa melihatmu lebih lama lagi dan melihatmu tumbuh besar. Tapi sepertinya Mama tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini untuk menjagamu. Mama harus pergi jauh untuk bekerja. Seperti yang Mama katakan sebelumnya, kau akan tetap di sini untuk menemani Nenek Chiyo. Kau harus menjadi anak kuat dan rajin. Kau harus belajar untuk menjadi anak baik dulu sebelum kau bertemu Papa. Karena saat kau bertemu dengan Papa nanti, banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan.. Papa tidak bisa memasak, jadi kau harus belajar untuk memasakkan masakan yang enak untuknya. Papa tidak pernah mencuci pakaiannya karena sibuk bekerja, jadi kau harus menjadi anak rajin untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Haha.. Maaf, ya, Sarada-chan? Aku meninggalkanmu dengan Papa yang agak merepotkan. **

**Tapi dia pasti akan menyayangimu. Papa pasti akan sangat menyayangimu.. Jadi, kau harus tetap di sisinya. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya dan membuatnya kesepian lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya kan, sayang?"**

Sakura mulai meneteskan airmatanya dan terisak pelan saat mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir itu. Dia tersenyum di sela-sela tangisnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut merasakan luka yang sedang dirasakan Sakura saat mengatakan semua hal itu.

"**Sekali lagi.. Selamat ulangtahun yang keenam, Sayang. Terimakasih karena kau sudah lahir di dunia ini. Mungkin ini adalah ucapan ulangtahun terakhir dari Mama. Karena setelah ini kau akan tinggal dengan Papa, jadi aku harap dia tidak melupakan tanggal ulangtahunmu.." **

Sakura kembali tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

"**Sekarang aku akan bicara dengan Papa.."**

Sakura kelihatan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia kelihatan sedang menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"**Sasuke-kun... Aku harap ini sampai padamu. Aku harap Sarada benar-benar datang ke sana dan bertemu denganmu. Kau ingat dengan malam saat kau mengusirku pergi dari rumahmu? Saat itu.. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukan padamu kalau aku sedang mengandung empat minggu. Aku sedang mengandung Sarada kita saat itu. Tapi melihatmu marah besar padaku, membuatku mengurungkan niatku dan berusaha untuk tetap diam. Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah sekali denganku kalau kau tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan langsung menangkapku setelah tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memilih untuk terus berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak peduli kalau pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan tidak mau melihatmu kesepian. Aku ingin menemanimu lebih lama.." **

Sakura berhenti berbicara. Dia mulai terisak pelan dengan kedua mata yang mulai basah oleh airmata.

"**Aku memang tidak bisa keluar dari jaringan itu sebelum aku benar-benar melunasi semua hutangku. Aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan mereka dan jalan satu-satunya adalah menyerahkan diriku padamu dan rekan-rekanmu sehingga aku bisa mengatakan markas mereka pada kalian. Meskipun untuk itu aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri.. Itu semua aku lakukan agar Sasuke-kun tidak hidup dengan dipenuhi dendam lagi.. Dan agar Sarada tidak terancam bahaya. Dan agar orang-orang itu segera ditangkap.. Maaf, ya, Sasuke-kun? **

**Aku harap setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja dan kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Aku pernah berjanji padamu kan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu kesepian. Meskipun sekarang aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi, tapi sudah ada Sarada yang akan menemani hari-harimu. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi.. Ya, Sasuke-kun? Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan tetap seperti itu.**

**Selamat tinggal.."**

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Lalu detik berikutnya, video itu menampilkan gambar hitam yang memenuhi layar televisinya.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya. Perasaannya mulai berkecamuk.

Luka itu kembali menganga dalam dadanya.

Dia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, mencoba masakan Sakura pertama kali, wajah Sakura yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya, dan Sakura yang selalu ada di sisinya. Sakura yang selalu mengomelinya karena dia tidak juga bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk segera pergi ke kantor.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kedua matanya kembali memanas dan dadanya sesak.

Mata Sasuke masih menatap layar televisi di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia merindukan Sakura berada di sisinya sekarang. Dia merindukan senyum wanita itu. Dia merindukan pelukan Sakura yang selalu menenangkannya dan membuat semangat hidupnya kembali.

Sasuke menyadari ada kekosongan yang selalu dia tutupi selama ini dengan bekerja siang malam dan sekarang kekosongan itu tampak jelas di depannya. Tanpa dia sadari, pipinya sudah basah oleh lelehan airmatanya.

Sebuah tangan kecil dan halus langsung mengusap airmata di wajahnya.

"Papa menangis?"

Suara kecil itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Sarada sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya dengan wajah cemas. Sasuke tersentak kaget melihat raut cemas yang tergambar jelas di wajah gadis kecilnya itu. Raut yang sama yang selalu ditunjukkan Sakura saat dia mencemaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sarada.. Maafkan Papa.." katanya dengan suara serak.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada gadis kecil itu, seolah tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

"Papa... Se..sak.." ujar Sarada.

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ke gadis kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku.." katanya.

"Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar pergi kali ini, Ototou.." suara Itachi tiba-tiba terdengar di sebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Itachi sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena sudah ada gadis kecil ini. Tugasku untuk menjagamu di sini sudah selesai. Kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau punya tanggung jawab lain sekarang.." kata Itachi.

"Papa.. Siapa paman ini?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba.

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi langsung menoleh kaget ke arahnya secara bersamaan.

"Kau.. bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya sejak tadi. Dia bahkan ada di belakang Papa saat aku datang ke sini tadi.. Aku pikir dia hantu. Jadi aku diam saja. Tapi Papa bisa melihatnya.." jelas Sarada polos.

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aku Itachi, kakak Papamu. Jadi itu artinya, aku pamanmu. Salam kenal, Sarada-chan.." sapa Itachi seraya tersenyum ramah kepada Sarada.

Mata Sarada membulat kaget mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Benarkah? Aku juga punya paman?" tanyanya antusias.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, Sarada-chan.. Paman juga harus segera pergi dari sini. Mulai sekarang, jagalah papamu, ya? Kalau perlu kau juga boleh memarahinya kalau dia keras kepala. Jadilah anak baik.. Dan jangan jadi anak merepotkan seperti papamu. Apa kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu untuk kakek dan nenekmu?" ujar Itachi.

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan mereka juga, Paman?" tanya Sarada polos.

Itachi menunjuk pada foto besar yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah itu.

"Itu adalah kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka sudah pergi jauh sekali.. Dan sekarang paman akan menyusul mereka.. Kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu pada mereka? Akan aku sampaikan kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka nanti.." jelas Itachi.

Mata Sarada menatap foto itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku.. Bilang pada mereka kalau aku ingin bertemu mereka..." katanya kemudian.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Akan aku katakan. Tapi untuk itu kau harus menunggu lama sekali.. Bukan sekarang.." katanya.

Sarada mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti.." sahutnya.

Itachi lalu menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku dengan sedih begitu. Memang seharusnya begini kan? Kalau ada Sarada, aku jadi lega untuk meninggalkanmu sekarang.. Sasuke.. Jangan pernah bersedih lagi, ya? Tou-san dan Kaa-san serta Sakura pasti akan ikut sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Jaga Sarada baik-baik. Aku pergi, ya?"

Itachi meraih kepala Sasuke dengan tangan tembus pandangnya dan mencoba untuk mengusapnya. Sasuke merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin seperti dikompres dengan air es saat tangan Itachi menyentuh kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh kakaknya itu menghilang dengan perlahan-lahan di sampingnya. Meninggalkan ruang kosong di depan Sasuke.

"Paman.. sudah benar-benar pergi?" tanya Sarada.

Sasuke beralih menoleh ke arahnya.

"Iya.. Tinggal kita berdua.." jawab Sasuke.

Sarada menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Papa.." panggilnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku lapar.. Aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi.." jawab Sarada.

Jawaban polos yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sarada serta merta membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, kita keluar dan membeli sarapan.." kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sarada. Dia mengenggam tangan gadis kecilnya dengan erat sekali.

"Ayo!" sahut Sarada dengan riang. Dia berjalan sambil sesekali melompat riang dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke di depannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihatnya.

Sakura.. Apa kau melihatnya? Gadis kecil kita sudah ada di sini.. batin Sasuke. Dia melihat ke langit luas di atasnya begitu kakinya melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dia berharap wajah Sakura akan muncul di hamparan langit luas itu sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Jadi Sasuke kembali menatap jalanan di depannya dan membawa Sarada masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

**(EPILOG)**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Rumah keluarga Uchiha masih tampak lengang pagi ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa ayam yang berjalan-jalan sambil mematoki serangga yang berterbangan di perkarangan rumah keluarga itu. Seluruh ruangan di rumah itu masih sepi dan lengang. Rumah itu masih tampak sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yang membuatnya tampak lain adalah deretan foto yang ada di ruang tengah keluarga itu. Sebuah meja panjang yang diletakkan di bawah foto besar keluarga itu, berderet foto yang memperlihatkan kalau waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat sekali. Tampak beberapa foto sorang gadis kecil berkacamata dan beberapa foto gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik di sampingnya. Foto seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang menggendong anak tampak berada di tengah-tengah foto-foto itu.

Di sofa ruang tengah itu, tampak seorang laki-laki berumur pertengahan 30 sedang membaca koran pagi di tangannya. Bau kopi dari cangkir yang ada di atas meja di depannya memenuhi ruang tengah ini.

Suara derap kaki yang terburu tiba-tiba terdengar di tangga kayu yang menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang menuruni tangga kayu itu dengan langkah terburu.

"Papa! Aku berangkat! Ya, ampun! Aku sudah terlambat sekali!" seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang membereskan seragam sekolahnya dengan terburu.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Biar aku antar.." katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

"Tidak, tidak.. Aku akan berangkat bersama teman-temanku. Mereka sudah menungguku.." jawab Sarada seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu nanti.." ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak, Papa. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Ada kegiatan klub yang harus aku ikuti.." jawab Sarada.

"Kegiatan apa lagi? Kau terlalu banyak ikut kegiatan klub. Sebaiknya kau menguranginya.." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku pikirkan itu nanti.." jawab Sarada.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang malam. Sore harus sudah sampai di rumah.." kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Aku tahu, Papa. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Papa ingat? Aku kapten klub judo, lho.." kata Sarada.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh pulang malam.." kata Sasuke dengan nada lebih tegas.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan segera pulang setelah selesai.. Aku pergi, ya?" Sarada mendekati Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Bye.. Papa.." Sarada melambaikan tangannya saat dia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Pandangan matanya yang sejak tadi mengawasi kepergian gadis kecilnya, kini beralih menatap foto Sakura yang ada di tengah deretan foto-foto itu.

"Kau lihat dia, Sakura? Sarada kita sudah tumbuh besar. Besok adalah ulangtahunnya yang keempat belas. Tidak sadar kalau waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya?" kata Sasuke seraya menatap foto itu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Dia lalu kembali meraih koran paginya dan melanjutkan kegiatan paginya tadi.

Di belakangnya – tepatnya di dekat deretan foto itu – tampak sebuah siluet putih yang tak kasat mata. Siluet itu berbentuk seperti sebuah asap putih yang tembus pandang dan tidak bisa dilihat siapapun.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun.. Aku juga melihatnya.."

Suara yang begitu lembut terdengar dari siluet itu. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Sasuke yang berada dekat sekali dengannya tidak mendengar itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaahhhhhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Maaf, ya, kalau akhirnya mengecewakan? Ending yang aneh.. -,-**

**Cuma itu ide yang bisa saya dapatkan. Dan akhirnya membuat saya mengakhiri fic ini dengan ending seperti ini. Maaf bagi yang kecewa sama endingnya.**

**Makasih buat review'nya. Gak bisa dibalas satu-satu.**

**Dan untuk para guest yang udah menunggu dan mereview fic ini, makasih dukungannya dan akhirnya fic ini gak jadi discontinue. Komennya para guest masuk, kok, di inbox. Saya baca semua komenan kalian. Saya juga gak tahu kenapa gak langsung nongol kalo di sini. Biasanya sih dua hari kemudian atau tiga hari kemudian baru masuk di sini. Tapi karena saya gak bisa bales review para guest langsung, makanya saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan mereview.**

**Maaf juga yang udah nungguin lemonnya, udah gak ada. Adanya jeruk nipis. Mau? *digampar rame-rame* Karena cerita ini bukan lemon-oriented (apa lagi ini?) jadi lemonnya ya udah sebatas itu aja. Yang penting Sarada-nya jadi gitu pokoknya... Hehe**

**Akhir kata.. Makasih atas saran dan kritiknya. Saya gak marah, kok. Karena kalau kalian mengkritik tulisan saya yg penuh dengan typo bertebaran, itu artinya kalian membaca cerita saya dengan detail. Saya sangat menghargai itu. Sekali lagi.. Makasih, ya?**

**Tunggu update'an buat fic yang lainnya.**

**Sherry. **


End file.
